My Feelings For You
by Lexar
Summary: So this is just a collection of SongFics about different pairings in Naruto. Songs range from funny to serious. They are actually pretty good and the summary does not due them justice, so please read! Rated T Just in Case. Suggestions are welcomed :-
1. Why Don't You Kiss Her?

**Me:** Hey hey! So I decided to do a collection of Song Fics for NaruHina! This is the first one and it's in Naruto's POV!

**Naruto:** So I'm the main character?

**Me:** Well duh Naruto! You are the main character in all my Fanfics so far.

**Naruto:** Haha yeah take that Sasuke-teme!

**Me:** Haha...I love ya Naruto! You're so crazy!

**

* * *

**

_Why Don't You Kiss Her?_

**_By: Jesse McCartney_**

**We're the best of friends**

**And we share our secrets**

**She knows everything that is on my mind**

**Lately some things changed**

A sixteen-year-old Naruto was lying in bed in his shabby apartment unable to sleep; thoughts of a certain event from his past filled his mind rendering him unable to sleep.

"_I'm sure you can beat him, Naruto-kun. Um, when you cheered me on, I felt like I had become stronger than before. After the preliminaries, I was able to like myself a little more. If a stranger looked at me, it might seem like I haven't changed, but I think I was able to change .And I think it was thanks to you, Naruto-kun."_

"_Hey, Hinata, do you really think that?"_

"_What?"_

"_I may look strong from your point of view, but I always screw up and I just act strong because I'm mad."_

"_That's not true! Even if you did make a mistake, you were always, from my point of view, a proud man who makes lots of mistakes. When I looked at you, there was this impact on my heart. You're not perfect… You make mistakes, and you get stronger from them .I believe that is true strength. Naruto-kun, you are a strong person, I think." _

Naruto felt a small blush and smile creep across his face as this memory filled his mind. Somehow she always knew what to say to him, to make him feel better. He did not know why, but lately he has been blushing more around the lavender eyed Hyuga. Her raven hair looked so soft he just wanted to run his hands through it. _Ah! Ero-sennin really has rubbed off on me!_

**As I lie awake in my bed **

**A voice here inside my head**

**Softly says**

"_**AH, Kit, I can't take it anymore!"**_ the Kyuubi yelled in Naruto's mind. Naruto sat straight up, shocked by the Kyuubi's sudden outburst.

"What are you talking about?"

**Why don't you kiss her?**

**Why don't you tell her?**

**Why don't you let her see **

**The feelings that you hide?**

'**Cause she'll never know**

**If you never show**

**The way you feel inside**

Naruto blushed furiously with the Kyuubi's words. He couldn't do that she would not accept him. He had the Kyuubi inside of him. She wouldn't, but what if she did?

**Oh I'm so afraid to make that first move**

**Just one touch and we**

**Could cross the line**

**Everytime she's near**

**I wanna never let her go**

**Confess to her what my heart knows**

**Hold her close**

He wouldn't know what to do. Nervousness grew inside of him. He couldn't deny that he just wanted to hold her and love her. He wanted to let her know, but he couldn't expect her to love a monster. Kyuubi stirred again.

**Why don't you kiss her?**

**Why don't you tell her?**

**Why don't you let her see **

**The feelings that you hide?**

'**Cause she'll never know**

**If you never show**

**The way you feel inside**

Naruto shook his head furiously, and thought,

**What would you say?**

**I wonder would she just turn away**

**Or would she promise me she's here to stay?**

**It hurts me to wait**

**I keep asking myself**

Naruto hung his head as he pondered all his questions. The Kyuubi was getting frustrated with Naruto. **"Look, Kit, I don't normally interfere with your life unless you draw upon my energy or we are about to die, but really this? It is driving me insane, your thoughts. Ugh you constantly think about her, so**

**Why don't you kiss her?**

**Why don't you tell her?**

**Why don't you let her see **

**The feelings that you hide?**

'**Cause she'll never know**

**If you never show**

**The way you feel inside…**

**Just get it over with before you kill us both, Kit."** The Kyuubi growled. Naruto got up from his bed, and turned to the clock. It was 11:04 pm. There is a chance she may still be up, so Naruto ran over to the Hyuga complex as fast as he could. Naruto spotted the beautiful Hyuga walking up to her complex by herself. Naruto jumped in front of her causing Hinata to blush.

"N-Na-Naruto-kun, w-what a-are y-you d-doing h-here?" The young girl stuttered. _Damn she looks so cute with her blushing and stuttering. Okay, Naruto, just tell her. Tell her how you feel._

"I needed to tell you something." Naruto began. Hinata showed genuine interest in what he had to say as the young man opened his mouth again, "Do you know why everyone in the village hates me?"_ AH! Why am I starting off with that? I'm such a baka! _

"Y-yes I-I do, Naruto-kun." Hinata replied with her stuttering starting to fade away in her speech. Naruto stared at her. "I really don't care about the Kyuubi being inside you. You are you and the Kyuubi is Kyuubi. You are two separate beings forced to share the same body. Ano, why do you ask?"

_There she goes again, saying things that make me feel so good. Hinata. _Kyuubi was getting impatient. **"Ah stop the torture already! Just stop ugh. Just get it over with!**

**Why don't you kiss her?**

Naruto did something he never did in his entire life; he took Kyuubi's advice. He leaned in towards the very confused Hyuga woman, and kissed her with every single ounce of love he held for her. Hinata's lavender eyes opened wide in shock, but quickly closed to enjoy the sweet kiss of her love.

"**ABOUT FREAKING TIME! Now I can relax…damn human emotions…I'll never get peace until he gets what his heart truly wants. Damn him."**The Kyuubi muttered as he returned to his dormant state.

* * *

**Me:** Okay so I made the Kyuubi help Naruto because he was getting annoyed by Naruto's constant worries about Hinata accepting him, and stuff.

**Kyuubi:** Like I would ever care for that brat!

**Me:** Well someone is grouchy. Maybe you need to find a girl.

**Kyuubi:** I CAN'T I AM SEALED IN SOME KID!

**Me:** Oh so you are jealous cause you can't get a girl and Naruto can?

**Kyuubi:** I'm going to kill you!

**Me:** I see now hahaha!


	2. Ordinary Day

**Me:** So this is the second Song Fic for NaruHina :-)

**Hinata:** I like this one it really fits how I see Naruto-kun.

**Me:** I know I was so happy when I found this song :-) So I hope everyone enjoys!

* * *

_**Ordinary Day**_

**_Song By: Vanessa Carlton_**

**Just a day,  
Just an ordinary day  
Just trying to get by**

Hinata was walking around the training grounds looking for a good spot to start her training, just like every day. Day in and day out the same old thing, same old routine.

**Just a boy,  
Just an ordinary boy.  
But he was looking to the sky**

Hinata spotted a blonde blur running about 300 feet ahead of her. He seemed to be working on a jutsu, but failing miserably. His efforts brought a smile to Hinata's face. _Naruto, do your best. I believe in you._ Naruto turned his attention to the sky and then sensed her presence,

**And as he asked if I would come along  
I started to realize  
That every day he finds  
Just what he's looking for,  
Like a shooting star he shines.**

Naruto smiled as Hinata walked over to him, so they could train together. The Hyuga's face turned a neon red that was obviously only achievable by her.

**He said take my hand,  
Live while you can  
Don't you see your dreams lie right in the palm of your hand**

Naruto was encouraging her! Hinata almost felt like crying. No one ever bothered to encourage her; she was after all the failure of the Hyuga Clan.

**  
And as he spoke, he spoke ordinary words  
Although they did not feel  
For I felt what I had not felt before  
And you'd swear those words could heal.**

Hinata felt like someone finally understood her pain and was treating it. It was like Naruto was some sort of Medical Ninja except he used common words that if she really wanted to , she could look them up in a dictionary. She blushed harder as she slowly lifted her lavender eyes from the floor to meet his sapphire ones.

**  
And as I looked up into those eyes  
His vision borrows mine.  
And I know he's no stranger,  
For I feel I've held him for all of time.**

All the years of loving him flooded into her head. _Everything about him makes me fall more and more in love with him. I just wish I could tell him that. How he has been my inspiration, my pillar of strength, and the person I admire most._

**And he said take my hand,  
Live while you can  
Don't you see your dreams lie right in the palm of your hand  
In the palm of your hand.**

**Please come with me,  
See what I see.  
Touch the stars for time will not flee.  
Time will not flee.  
Can you see?**

"Oi, Hinata, you wanna know something?" Naruto asked as they stood facing each other in the training field.

"Wh-what, Na-Naruto-kun?" Hinata stuttered out. She hated her stuttered, but she would live with it, so long as she could communicate with her knuckle-headed ninja.

"You are one of the strongest people I know. At first I used to think you were weak, but the way you fought Neji two years ago was amazing. Sure you didn't win, but you didn't give up. Also, you gave me strength."

"I-I g-gave y-you st-strength?" Hinata was in shock. How could she have given anyone strength when she lacked it?

"Yeah, you told me that I was a proud failure, and how I was strong. No one has ever told me that. I guess I should thank you for giving me the strength and reason to beat Neji." Naruto said with his trademark grin on his perfect face. Hinata's brain was going into overload. His simple words always had this impact on her heart. The raven haired woman could no longer take it and slowly slipped into unconsciousness.

**Just a dream, just an ordinary dream.  
As I wake in bed  
And the boy, that ordinary boy  
Or was it all in my head?  
Did he asked if I would come along  
It all seemed so real.**

Hinata woke up in her bed. She looked around her room, and let out a sad sigh. Everything that happened yesterday must have been a dream. It felt so real though. Life was cruel to her if it did that. Hinata heard tapping on her window, so she turned around to look.

**  
But as I looked to the door,  
I saw that boy standing there with a deal. **

**And he said take my hand,  
Live while you can,  
Don't you see all your dreams lie right in the palm of your hand  
In the palm of your hand,  
In the palm of your hand.**

Naruto took Hinata's hand and lead her out the window. Hinata was blushing, but willing herself to stay awake. _Naruto is holding my hand! Don't faint! _

"Ne, Hinata, can I call you Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked in such a cute voice. Hinata could not trust her own shaky voice so just simply nodded at the handsome boy next to her who was still holding her hand. "Okay, Hinata-chan, I have got one more question for you." Hinata indicated that she was curious as to what his question could be, and Naruto took that as a sign to continue. Although there was something different about him now he was uncharacteristically nervous about something. He began to blush which caused Hinata to blush even harder. _He looks so gorgeous with that blush on his face_. "Would you like to be my girlfriend?"

Hinata stopped breathing. Her mind went blank. The only thing that brought her back to reality was Naruto's nervous voice, "Hinata-chan, are you okay?"

"Yes, Naruto-kun, I would love to be your girlfriend!" Hinata blurted out so fast that she was afraid that the blonde ninja would not understand what she said. The blonde had such a big grin on his face. He slowly leaned in and placed his lips on Hinata's. Hinata blushed along with Naruto, but accepted the kiss with a joyous feeling throughout her whole body.

**Just a day, just an ordinary day  
Just trying to get by.  
Just a boy,  
Just an ordinary boy.  
But he was looking to the sky.**

* * *

**Me:** Yup so I thought it was pretty good!

**Hinata:** Are yoou going to make more?

**Me:** Ne, Hinata, you like them?

**Hinata:** Eh? Yeah I do.

**Me:** Well then I will! I need song suggestions though. Please give me some (song suggestions I mean.) haha XD


	3. A Girl Worth Fighting For

**Me: **Hey so this is the new Song Fic I came up with! This one is from the Guys POV and it has a buch of different pairings.

**Naruto: **Me and Hinata-chan!

**Shikamaru:** Temari and Me...how troublesome.

**Choji:** Ino and Me...and food :-)

**Sasuke: **My mom and me... WAIT WTF!?!

**Me: **Haha if you want to see what Sasuke is talking about read on!

**Kiba:** Comment and Review please! Right Akamaru?

**Akamaru:** WOOF!

**_

* * *

__A Girl Worth Fighting For_**

_From Mulan_

**For a long time we've been  
marching off to battle  
In our thundering herd  
We feel a lot like cattle  
Like the pounding beat  
Our aching feet aren't  
easy to ignore**

Naruto, Shikamaru, Sasuke, Kiba, Akamaru and Choji have been traveling for five days on their mission. It was a simple mission: go in and take out the leader of a rising band of thieves. The only problem was these so called "rift raft" were all missing ninja from various countries, and worse part of it all was that they were all Jonin level. They had been in constant battle up until that very moment. Naruto was getting impatient; the constant silence was driving him insane. The hyper-active blonde thought of the perfect conversation starter…  
**Hey, think of instead  
A girl worth fighting for  
Huh? **

All the guys cocked their heads to the side at Naruto's random suggestion. Shikamaru sighed before letting out a "troublesome" under his breath. Naruto rolled his eyes and pressed on. **  
That's what I said  
A girl worth fighting for  
****I want her paler than the  
moon with eyes that  
shine like stars**

Naruto closed his eyes and imagined his raven haired Hyuga girl. Her lavender eyes that held so many emotions, and saw him right down to his core are one of her most beautiful features. He smiled as a faint blush came on his tan face. The other guys looked at him; they all knew he was picturing Hinata, but they all decided that maybe the blonde's suggestion was not a bad way to waste time. Kiba was the first to chime in.**  
My girl will marvel at  
my strength, adore my  
battle scars**

Sasuke sneered before commenting on the only battle scars that Kiba got were from Akamaru when he forgot to feed him. Everyone laughed, even Akamaru let out a dog-like laugh. Choji decided he would join in on the fun of describing the ideal girl.**  
I couldn't care less what she'll  
wear or what she looks like  
It all depends on what  
she cooks like  
Beef, pork, chicken  
Mmm  
**All the guys looked at Choji and nodded accepting of the fact that he would be thinking about Ino and commenting about the food she made. Naruto pictured Hinata with a bowl of ramen and began drooling at the thought. Shikamaru looked at Sasuke, and decided that this would be a fine time to mess with him.  
**Bet the local girls thought  
you were quite the charmer  
And I'll bet the ladies love  
a man in armor**

Shikamaru pointed to Sasuke's rope belt and began to make comments on how his clothing choice was beginning to resemble that transvestite, Orochimaru, style of clothing. Sasuke was about to kill Shikamaru with Chidori, but luckily Naruto decided to continue the conversation. **  
You can guess what we  
have missed the most  
Since we went off to war  
What do we want?  
A girl worth fighting for  
**

Sasuke decided to arrogantly add one of his specifications about what his girl needed to have.  
**My girl will think I have no faults  
That I'm a major find**

All the boys chimed in with the next requirement.

**How 'bout a girl who's got a brain  
Who always speaks her mind?**

Shikamaru pictured his Temari. All the times she wouldn't shut up no matter what. He loved her, but seriously, she was troublesome, so he added a quick.**  
Nah!**

Kiba decided to redeem himself with his perfect girl description with his nose in the air and a prideful stride as they continued heading for Konoha.**  
My manly ways and turn of  
phrase are sure to thrill her**

Naruto leaned over to Sasuke to whisper in his ear.**  
He thinks he's such a lady killer**

Sasuke laughed and then thought for a moment before continuing his description with a sense of pride.  
**I've a girl back home who's  
unlike any other**

Naruto could not resist the opportunity to mess with Sasuke. After all, Sasuke set himself up for it.**  
Yeah, the only girl who'd  
love him is his mother**

All the boys began to sing in unison as they arrived at the gate of Konoha.**  
But when we come home  
in victory they'll line up  
at the door  
What do we want?  
A girl worth fighting for  
Wish that I had  
A girl worth fighting for  
A girl worth fighting**

Before they all entered the gates of Konoha, they all vowed never to talk about their musical conversation ever again. They all nodded at each other before going to Tsunade to report in, and then to see the girls they were fighting for.


	4. The Reason

**Me:** So I decided that this song went really well with Chapter 437: Confession, so I decided to make the SongFic a Ch. 437 tribute :-) It is so far my fav chapter! I was so happy when I read it. I think I read it like 15 times the first day it was out and then at least once a day for 2 weeks after that haha I am pathetic lol XD

**Sasuke:** Yeah you are...You said you didn't want to be a fangirl.

**Me:** I don't want to be a Sasuke fangirl. I am okay with being a NaruHina fangirl.

**Sasuke: **Hn

**Me: **You know if you don't talk you'll end up alone.

**Sasuke:** Hehe yeah right. I have girls eating out of the palm of my hands.

**Me:** Freak. Love you anyway!

**

* * *

The Reason**

**By: Hoobastank**

Hinata looked at Naruto. He donned his Toad Sage jacket, which Hinata thought made him seem more manly and handsome. He was pinned to the ground by black poles that Pein had put through him. Hinata stood between Naruto and Pein. "I won't let you lay another finger on Naruto-kun." The raven haired Hyuga told Pein with such determination in her eyes.

Naruto began to yell at Hinata pleading for her to leave and save herself. He could not bear it if she got hurt and he could do nothing about it. He rather die than see the pale girl hurt. Hinata opened her mouth to say something to Naruto.

_I'm not a perfect person  
There's many things I wish I didn't do  
But I continue learning  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know_

Naruto gaped at her words. _**What has she done to hurt me? Out of everyone she was the nicest to me. Okay she fainted a lot or got really red when I saw her, but she was always nice when she was with me.**_ As if reading his thoughts Hinata began to elaborate. "You were always alone, Naruto-kun, and I could have done something to be with you. But I was too shy and too weak to help you, Naruto-kun."

"If you are just here to make it up to me, Hinata, you don't have to! I'm not alone now and I have you, Sakura, Sasuke, Sai, Kakashi-sensei, Iruka-sensei, Baa-chan, Jiraiya, and everyone else! So, Hinata I am begging you, please get out of here! You don't stand a chance against him!" Naruto pleas fell on deaf ears. Hinata activated her Byakugan. Hinata said,

_  
I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you  
_

Naruto yelled at her again, "What the hell are you saying? That's no excuse for jumping into a dangerous battle like this!"

"I'm here because I want to be." Hinata replied. Naruto was even more confused to what the pretty girl was saying to him. _**Why would she want to be here? She needs to get to a safer place!**_ Hinata continued, "I'd always cry and give up right away, always getting it wrong... until you, Naruto-kun, showed me the right path to follow. I chased you forever, always wishing that someday I would catch up. Always dreaming that we would walk side by side. Always trying to make it to where you were." Hinata's mind began to fill with all the memories of Naruto and how she could have been there for him. How she could have held his hand to guide him through the pain just like he did for her.

_I'm sorry that I hurt you  
It's something I must live with everyday  
And all the pain I put you through  
I wish that I could take it all away  
And be the one who catches all your tears  
That's why I need you to hear_

Naruto's eyes grew wide as he lay on the ground pinned to the point of not being able to move. Hinata was standing there saying all the things he thought went unnoticed about him. She noticed him. She saw him for him and not for the Kyuubi. Naruto was happy, even though he was in the middle of an intense battle, which he was losing. He was happy, but he wondered what more Hinata could say as the Hyuga continued.

_I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is You_

You changed me! Your smile saved me from who I was! I'm not afraid to protect you, even if I die doing so, because I love you, Naruto-kun!" Naruto stared at Hinata. His cerulean eyes went wide in shock at what his ears heard. _**She loves me? She loves me! Someone actually loves me!**_ Naruto's thoughts were interrupted by Hinata's sudden movement. She rushed towards Pein with the intent to kill.

_I'm not a perfect person  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know_

Hinata prepared her attack. Her mind filled with Naruto and the desire to keep him safe and alive. "Juuho Soushiken!" Hinata cried as the chakra around her hands took the form of twin lions. She sent them towards Pein.

Pein blocked Hinata's assault with relative ease. He looked disinterested as he simple took steps back and moving to the side out of her reach. Not even the chakra emanating from her hands, which would have done serious damage to normal people, had an effect on Pein. Hinata did not let up she just kept thinking,_  
_  
_I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you_

Hinata saw Pein's hand rise up in front of her. _**What attack is he going to do?**_ "Shinra Tensei!" a strong chakra blast sent Hinata flying into the ground. Pein pulled out one of his black poles that had a sharp edge. It resembled a sword. He pulled it back in order to get optimal power behind the thrust.

"Don't do it!" Naruto screamed with desperation hanging on each word. Pein hesitated for a second. He looked up at Naruto, but quickly looked back down and pulled back the sword like object back. Naruto eyes went wide as he heard the sound of metal piercing through skin.

"I believe it was just like this for me…watching my parents killed by Konoha Shinobi right before my eyes. It is precisely because we love that we sacrifice…and hate" Pein said as if to justify why he stabbed Hinata in front of Naruto.

Naruto began to lose control. He never felt such anger and sadness before. These were the worst emotions he had ever felt. _**THIS GUY IS GOING TO PAY FOR WHAT HE DID TO HINATA-CHAN! **_Naruto let out a huge chakra explosion as he began to use the Kyuubi's chakra.

"You have learned pain." Pein looked as Naruto transformed into six tail Kyuubi mode. _**The Kyuubi, it seems must be answering Naruto's rage…"**_Do you hate me? You call this understanding?"

"**GYOOH!"**

"Have it your way. But I'll warn you…I've endured far more pain than you." Pein said menacingly, but six-tailed-Kyuubi Naruto seemed unfazed by it. His thoughts were all about killing Pein for what he did to the village, Jiraiya, and most of all, what he did to the new Hinata.

"**NNNNNNUUUU!"**

Unbeknownst to everyone, Hinata was slowly shifting into unconsciousness, her final thoughts were about Naruto and how she changed.

_I've found a reason to show  
A side of me you didn't know  
A reason for all that I do  
And the reason is you_

**Me:** Okay so I am pretty proud of this one actually! It is so far my fav one from Hinata's POV! :-)

**Sasuke:** It's alright...

**Me: **You're just jealous cause you're not in it!

**Sasuke: **Hn.

**Me:** UGH! Anyway I am working on a ShikaTema song fic to "I Won't Say I'm in Love" from Hercules, and I need some suggestions on who should be the back-up singers. I need at least 2 back-up singers. Also song ideas with pairings are much appreciated :-)

**Sasuke: **Please review this songfic before she cries.

**Me:** I WON'T CRY! *sniffle*

* * *


	5. Won't Say I'm In Love

**Me:** Okay so this is my first fanfic that did not have anything to do with NaruHina. Surprisingly it was fun to write.  
**Ino: **Well of course it was fun to write! I am in it afterall.  
**Sakura:** Ino it is not even about you.  
**Me:** Right this SongFic is a ShikaTema pairing! Personally I like ShikaIno better, but I am starting to like this pairing as well. Anyway I hope you enjoy and please reveiw!

_**Won't Say I'm in Love**_

**_From: Disney's Hercules_**

Temari walked through Konoha away from the Hokage building. She sighed; it was annoying to be the ambassador from Suna. Why did she volunteer for the job anyway? True she liked traveling, but as the ambassador she only saw Suna and Konoha. Why did she go through the hassle? Temari knew the answer, but she really did not want to admit it. Her pride forbade her from admitting it. She only did this because she would get to spend time with a certain lazy Konoha shinobi.

**(Temari)  
If there's a prize for rotten judgment  
I guess I've already won that  
No man is worth the aggravation  
That ancient history,  
Been there done that  
**

Temari laughed at herself. _**There is no way I will admit to this. It is impossible! I am a kunoichi and therefore should not worry about pathetic things such as love. My only concern is how I can best serve Kazekage-sama.**_ Temari sat in one of the training fields. She sensed that someone was listening to her little outburst. "Who is there? Show yourself!" Two kunoichi came from behind the trees. One had long blonde hair that she has picked up in a pony-tail while the other had short pink hair. She knew these kunoichi and they were friends of hers and of a certain pineapple haired boy. "What do you want?" she asked slightly annoyed that they were listening in on her.

"Nothing we just heard what you said and we think you're not being fair to yourself." Sakura said. Ino nodded in agreement. Temari turned her head annoyed at the two girls.

"Whatever. I know what I said is true." Temari retorted. Ino laughed at the girl's attempts to deny her love towards her teammate. _**This hardhead is going to need a little push. Good thing I am such a pro at that. Plus Billboard Brow can help too. **_

**  
(Ino)  
Who'd'ya think you're kiddin'  
He's the Earth and heaven to you  
Try to keep it hidden  
Honey, we can see right through you  
Girl, ya can't conceal it  
We know how ya feel and  
Who you're thinking of**

Temari started to think of Shikamaru, but then quickly shook her head. There was no way she was going to give in. Loving someone would me she would have to let go some of her pride, and she was not about to do that.

**(Temari)  
No chance, no way  
I won't say it, no, no**

Sakura was quick to point out the way Temari acts when she thinks of the shadow user.

**(Sakura)  
You swoon, you sigh  
why deny it, uh-oh**

Temari blushed ever so slightly, but she would not give in. People act like fools when they are in love. She was not about to let that happen to her. No way. She held her head high, pride emanating from her stance.

**(Temari)  
It's too cliché  
I won't say I'm in love**

Temari sighed though before she continued.

**I thought my heart had learned its lesson  
It feels so good when you start out  
My head is screaming get a grip, girl  
Unless you're dying to cry your heart out  
Oh**

Ino and Sakura saw this as the opportunity to break Temari. They prepared to tag-team the kunoichi who began to cave into her feelings for Shikamaru. They got right into Temari's face as they began.

**(Ino and Sakura)  
You keep on denying  
Who you are and how you're feeling  
Baby, we're not buying  
Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling  
Face it like a grown-up  
When ya gonna own up  
That ya got, got, got it bad**

Temari looked at them with a death glare. She knew she was beginning to give into her emotions, but they were not going to take over, so the battle between Temari and her emotions (her emotions had the advantage since Sakura and Ino were on that side) ensued.

**(Temari)  
No chance, no way  
I won't say it, no, no**

(Sakura)  
Give up, but give in  
Check the grin you're in love

(Temari)  
This scene won't play,  
I won't say I'm in love

(Ino and Sakura)  
You're doing flips read our lips  
You're in love

(Temari)  
(Sakura: Shoo doo, shoo doo)  
You're way off base  
I won't say it  
(Ino: She won't say it)  
Get off my case  
(Sakura: Shut Up, shut up)  
I won't say it

(Ino)  
Girl, don't be proud  
It's okay you're in love

(Temari)  
Oh  
At least out loud,  
I won't say I'm in love

Ino and Sakura giggled as they left satisfied at their accomplishment. Temari let out a huge sigh as she turned to head to her hotel room. She was leaving for Suna in the morning and decided that after this emotionally straining encounter with the two leaf kunoichi, she deserved a nap. _**Jeez I am sounding more and more like him.**_ She thought as she looked forward to her lazy afternoon.

Up in a tree near where the three girls made their very loud exchange, laid a lazy Nara boy. He smiled to himself before sighing, "Troublesome woman." He jumped down from the tree watching her leave. "Maybe I'll tell her how I feel. Then again it could be troublesome." He said with a smirk on his face. He smiled after the girl and kept watching her until she was out of sight. He turned and headed to the barbeque place where he promised he would meet Choji for lunch. _**Troublesome.

* * *

**_**Me: I hope you all liked it ;-)  
Shikamaru:** It was good...  
**Me: **Okay so I need more couples and songs so please give me some suggestions as to which ones I should do!

**

* * *

**


	6. You Belong With Me

**Me:** Okay so this is a NaruHina SongFic! YAY! It is told from Hinata's POV  
**Hinata:** The idea for this SongFic was given to Lexar by** Shadw** so all props for the idea goes to **Shadw**.  
**Me: Shadw** gave me a bunch of other SongFic Ideas that I plan to use so please looke out for them :-)  
**Naruto: **So in this SongFic, Sakura and I have been dating for 3 weeks and Hinata is trying to show me that I belong with her. This is gonna be good! BELIEVE IT!  
**Me: **Hope you enjoy it :-)

_**

* * *

**_

**_You Belong With Me_**

**_By: Taylor Swift_**

It is week three of Hinata's torture. For once in her life, Hinata was thrilled that the Hyuga Clan drilled the ability to cover up one's emotions up into her; otherwise, she would have broken down a long time ago. Naruto has now been dating Sakura for three weeks. Hinata sighed as she zipped up her baggy jacket. Hinata was heartbroken that Naruto chose Sakura, but that did not stop her from becoming his best friend. She hoped that by becoming his best friend, the blonde ninja would realize that he belonged with Hinata.

**You're on the phone with your girlfriend, She's upset  
She's going off about something that you said  
She doesn't get your humour like I do**

"NARUTO! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DID THAT!?!" a pink haired girl yelled at the poor blonde boy before punching him with such force known only to those with perfect chakra control. The blonde ninja flew straight into Hinata who was absentmindedly walking down the street.

"Oh, hey, Hinata-chan!"the boy greeted with his infamous grin on his face. A blush appeared on her face as she looked at the gorgeous boy. Then she noticed a bruise on his right cheek. He knew where it was from, but could not restrain from asking him.

"Naruto-kun, where did you get that bruise?" Her stuttered disappeared when she started to hang out with Naruto who now became her best friend. Her best friend that was completely oblivious to her feelings for him. She let out a sigh.

"Oh I was teasing Sakura, but she took it too seriously, again. I wish she was like you sometimes. You always get my humour. Ha-ha, oh well. I'm sure Sakura will eventually understand it. Well, got to go. See ya later, Hinata-chan!" Naruto yelled as he ran away waving goodbye. Hinata looked after him._** Maybe he will realize he belongs with me.**_

**I'm in the room, it's a typical Tuesday night  
I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like  
And she'll never know your story like I do**

**But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts  
She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming bout the day when you'll wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time**

Hinata looked at her window; she saw Naruto and Sakura having a lover's quarrel, again. _**Sakura just does not understand you. Naruto when are you going to see that you deserve so much better than her? When will you see that she is not the one? When will you see that the one you need is right next to you? I'm right here waiting for you.**_

**If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me  
You belong with me**

Hinata decided to go for a walk. Her long bluish hair gently glided in the wind with her movement. She was heading for the training ground when she heard a voice call out her name. She had no need to turn around; she knew exactly who it was. She kept walking pretending she did not hear him. _**Sorry, Naruto, but I don't think I can keep this charade up. I love you so much, but you fail to realize that.**_ Naruto ran faster to catch up with his friend. He grabbed her hand when he caught up to her in order to stop her, but what he did not count on was the millions of capillaries bursting in his cheeks, causing him to blush at the contact of Hinata's hand. He quickly regained his composure when she turned to face him.

"Eto, sorry, Hinata-chan, but I was wondering, if you would like to go for a walk with me?" He asked with his child-like simplicity. Hinata just simply nodded, she knew that she wanted to spend as much time with him as possible even if it was slowly killing her knowing he was with someone else.

**Walking the streets with you in your worn out jeans  
I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be  
Laughing on the park bench thinking to myself  
Hey isn't this easy?**

**And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town  
I haven't seen it in awhile, since she brought you down  
You say you find I know you better than that  
Hey, Whatcha doing with a girl like that?**

Hinata and Naruto walked for hours talking about any and every topic. She laughed and so did he. Naruto was enjoying himself more than he has ever since he started dating Sakura. He looked at Hinata and some gears in his mind began to turn. He was happier with Hinata than with Sakura, but he loved Sakura, right?

Hinata noticed that Naruto's smile was more genuine than it has ever been for the past three weeks. His smile seemed so forced before. _**Maybe just maybe he is realizing that he belongs with me, that I know how to make him happy.**_

**She wears high heels, I wear sneakers  
She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming bout the day when you'll wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time**

**If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me**

**Standing by, waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know that?  
You belong with me  
You belong with me**

Hinata has been watching Naruto since their time at the academy. She knows him better than anyone. She watched from afar, but she can't keep watching from a distance. Look where it has gotten her? She is single and the boy of her dreams is with a girl that is all wrong for him. Yes, she may be pretty, but beauty is only skin deep and love needed to go beyond beauty. She could only hope that Naruto could see her waiting for him to realize just what he is missing.

**Oh I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night  
I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry  
I know your favourite songs and you tell me about your dreams  
I think I know where you belong. I think I know it's with me.**

**Can't you see that I'm the one who understand you?  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me**

Naruto came to Hinata's house one day. He was clearly upset, so she asked what was bothering him. Naruto at first was silent as if contemplating telling her what was troubling him. He rocked back and forth on the balls of his feet as he thought. Hinata kept her lavender eyes focused on his blue ones. She swore she could get lost in his eyes, and she would not mind doing just that.

"The villagers...monster...me...again" Naruto was speaking incoherently, but Hinata knew him well enough to see what was troubling him. She placed a comforting hand on his shoulder as she willed herself to stay conscious.

"Naruto-kun, the villagers are a bunch of idiots if they think that you are a monster. You are the kindest and strongest person I know." _**And I love you; I just wish you could see that.**_ Naruto brightened up at what Hinata said. He hugged the dazed Hyuga girl while exclaiming how amazing she is and if only Sakura could have understood him like she did.

**Standing by or waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know that  
You belong with me  
You belong with me**

It had been an entire week and Hinata had not seen Naruto. She had seen Sakura here and there, but no Naruto anywhere. She looked at all his favourite places, but to no avail. She headed over to the training ground after giving up on her search. She really needed to train, and it is Sakura's job to find Naruto, not hers.

Hinata was working on her gentle fist technique for three hours before taking a break. She leaned against a tree and slumped down. She was tired, but above all she was frustrated. It seemed that no matter what she did she could never get Naruto to realize that he belonged with her. She was so aggravated by this that she did not even realize that she was speaking aloud.

**"**Naruto, **Have you ever thought just maybe  
You belong with me?"**

"Actually, Hinata-chan, I have." A male voice from behind the tree replied. Hinata quickly stood up and looked to see the knuckle headed ninja leaning against the tree with a blush on his face.

"How long have you been there?" Hinata asked. She was in a daze. _**Naruto-kun thought that he belongs with me?**_ Naruto turned to face the Hyuga kunoichi with a nervous smile.

"Since you started training..." he trailed off. He was unsure how Hinata would react to his stalkerish actions. Surprisingly the only thing she did was allow her face to get to neon red. "Actually that's not true. I have been watching you this entire week. You know ever since I started going out with Sakura-chan, I have had this nagging feeling in my heart that kept telling me that it wasn't right, but I ignored it because I was finally with Sakura-chan. Then you came along and the nagging feeling became stronger. So last week the nagging feeling was so strong, and Sakura hit me really hard again, so I decided to break up with her last week." Naruto was rubbing the back of his head out of nervousness. "Then I started realizing that what I always wanted, I found in you."

Hinata smiled at the embarrassed boy, so she did something she never thought she would have the courage to do. She kissed him, and he kissed her back. When they broke apart from their heartfelt kiss, Hinata whispered into Naruto's ear,

"**You belong with me."**

* * *

**Me:** Okay so please review :-) and idea was brought to you by** Shadw**  
**Sakura: **The next songfic will be about me and Sasuke-kun (says this with hearts in her eyes)  
**Me: ***rolls eyes*  
**Sasuke: **Hn


	7. Whatever it Takes

**Me: **Hey I'm back with another songfic. The idea for this song fic is from Shadw :-)

**Sakura: **I can't believe you did one of me and Sasuke!

**Me:** I know, but I am actually proud of how this came out! They may not be my fav couple, but I am still proud of my work!

**Sasuke:** I'll be the judge if it is good or not.

_**

* * *

**_

**_Whatever it Takes_**

**_By: Lifehouse_**

**A strangled smile fell from your face  
It kills me that I hurt you this way  
The worst part is that I didn't even know**

Sasuke looked at the pink haired Kunoichi that was begging him to stay. Big tears fell down her emerald green eyes. Each tear cut deep into Sasuke's heart, but at that time, there were more important things than a girl's love for him. He needed to get stronger. His Chidori is no match for Naruto's Rasengan. Sakura kept up with her pleas.

"On that day, you taught me that solitude is painful! I understand that so well right now. I have family, and I have friends but if you're gone... to me... It will be the same as being alone." She yelled with tears still streaming down her face. That single moment was etched into Sasuke's mind. On that day that he left Konoha, his friends, his Genin squad, and Sakura behind he vowed that if he ever returned, that he would make it up to her, but right now unspeakable power called him, and that was what he wanted.

**Now there's a million reasons for you to go  
But if you can find a reason to stay**

That day was years ago, the Dobe convinced Sasuke that destroying Konoha would do nothing and would make everything Itachi did be for naught. He also convinced him that everything was Madara's fault, which is true, and Sasuke could see it. Now power does not matter, revenge no longer holds value. The only thing that matters now is trying to make it up to the pink haired girl that loved him and who he hurt so much.

**I'll do whatever it takes  
To turn this around  
I know what's at stake  
I know that I've let you down  
And if you give me a chance  
Believe that I can change  
I'll keep us together whatever it takes**

Sasuke went looking for Sakura. He had been back in the village for about a week and was now on probation. He was taken into the interrogation center where Ibiki Morino had his sadistic fun making sure Sasuke did not plan on betraying the village twice. He was free of charges since he never attacked the village and never killed a leaf shinobi, but that did not matter right now. His charcoal eyes longed to see those emerald eyes again.

He found her sitting on a bench, the bench where he put her to sleep the night he left. Sasuke sauntered over to the medic ninja and realized how she changed. She was far more womanly now, and was most certainly not the same weak girl that begged him to stay all those years ago.

"Hey, Sakura-chan." He said in his usual tone. Sakura looked up at him and tears began filling her eyes. These tears, however, are tears of joy. Sasuke and Sakura caught up, and talked about how stupid he was and how pathetic she was. Eventually they came to the topic of what to do now. Sakura, who had been dreaming of this moment for years, already knew what she needed to say.

**She said "If we're gonna make this work  
You gotta let me inside even though it hurts  
Don't hide the broken parts that I need to see"  
She said "Like it or not it's the way it's gotta be  
You gotta love yourself if you can ever love me"**

Sasuke was taken aback by the pink haired girl's words, but he realized she was completely right. He needed to let her into the darkest places of his soul and hope she still liked what she saw. He began opening up to her; he told her about his time with Orochimaru, the secret behind the Uchiha massacre, his old plan of killing Naruto, and his old ambition to destroy Konoha and watch it burn. Sakura took everything he said in. It was definetly not what she was hoping to hear.

**I'll do whatever it takes  
To turn this around  
I know what's at stake  
I know that I've let you down  
And if you give me a chance  
And give me a break  
I'll keep us together, I know you deserve much better**

Sasuke crossed his fingers hoping she would accept him, hoping that she would still love him, and hoping that they could pull off a relationship. He was willing to work for it. Even if she did not accept him, he already had a plan on how to gain her acceptance of him. He knew she could do better than a lowly traitor, for goodness sakes she is nominated for head medic! She could most certainly do better than a transvestite's pupil. Sakura saw the look in Sasuke's wary eyes and told him.

**But remember the time I told you the way that I felt  
That I'd be lost without you and never find myself  
Let's hold onto each other above everything else  
Start over, start over**

_**Start over? That is a brilliant idea.**_ Sasuke nodded as he took Sakura's hand into his.

**I'll do whatever it takes  
To turn this around  
I know what's at stake  
I know I've let you down  
And if you give me a chance  
and believe that I can change  
I'll keep us together whatever it takes**

He swore this to himself as they left to go out to dinner hand in hand.

* * *

**Me: **So how was that Sasuke-kun?  
**Sasuke: **Hn.  
**Me: **I'll take that as an I rock! haha! Anyway my next song fic will be a NejiTen with the song Bring Me to Life!  
**Naruto: **PLEASE REVIEW AND CONTINUING READING! BELIEVE IT!  
**Sasuke: **Where the hell did you come from, Naruto-dobe?!?


	8. Bring Me to Life

**Me:** Okay I can not tell you how hard it was to write this song fic. I had major writers block! It took me like 3 days to get it done!  
**Tenten:** Well, I think it was worth the wait.  
**Me:** Thanks!  
**Neji:** This songfic idea was brought to you by Shadw.  
**Me:** Hope you enjoy it!_**

* * *

**_

_**Bring Me to Life**_

**_By: Evanescence_**

"Lee let us run 500 laps around the village on our hands!" Gai-sensei yelled with his usual vigor. He did his trademark stance, a thumbs up and sparkling teeth. Lee of course was more than eager to join in on the display of youthfulness.

Tenten sighed in exasperation. It _**is more like a display of stupidity.**_ She looked over to where Neji stood excited to see his reaction, but instead of the typical Neji reaction she was expecting there was nothing but a cold stare staring at the sky. Tenten could see that something was wrong. You see Neji is usually stoic but when something truly bothers him, a slight almost unnoticeable change in his expression is made, and Tenten became a pro at noticing it.

"Neji what's wrong?" This basic question caught Neji off guard. _**No one besides Hinata-sama asks me what is wrong. How did she notice?**_ "It has something to do with the Hyuga council doesn't it?" Neji's eyes widen in shock._** Does she have her own version of the Byakugan? How did she know all that?**_ Neji slowly nodded his head as his answer for Tenten.

**How can you see into my eyes like open doors?  
Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb  
Without a soul, my spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
Until you find it there and lead it back home  
**

Tenten took Neji's arm and led him to the park so they could talk more comfortably; little did she know that her simple touch was slowly awakening Neji from his numbness that was instill into him when he found out the fate of the Hyuga Clan. Granted, Naruto and Hinata had begun to wake him up, but Tenten way was stronger, yet it was the most simple.

**Wake me up  
(Wake me up inside)  
I can't wake up  
(Wake me up inside)  
Save me  
(Call my name and save me from the dark)  
**  
**Wake me up  
(Bid my blood to run)  
I can't wake up  
(Before I come undone)  
Save me  
(Save me from the nothing I've become)**

Against everything he was taught about keeping one's emotions at bay, Neji poured out his heart to Tenten. He told her about how the Main Branch was thinking about enhancing the Bird Cage Seal so that it gives more power to the Main Branch over the Side Branch. Tenten listened intently; she was happy that her crush was acknowledging her desire to help him.

Neji slowly realized during his conversation with the very compassionate yet strong willed Tenten was exactly what he longed for his whole life. He longed for someone to want to listen to him, to want to console him, and to want to beat the crap out of anyone who messed with him. He wanted someone like Tenten.

"Well, Neji, I hope everything works out for you, and if you want to talk or want me to beat anybody up you can just come to me. I'll see you later!" Tenten left to go help her father in his weapons store. Neji watched the brunette run towards her destination with a single thought on his mind._** Now I know why I really wasn't living before today. Tenten, you have done more for me than you will ever realize. Thank-you.**_ Neji stood up and began his daily walk back to the Hyuga compound.

**Now that I know what I'm without  
You can't just leave me  
Breathe into me and make me real  
Bring me to life**

Ever since that day Neji depended on Tenten to keep him grounded. He honestly had no idea how he managed to survive for seventeen long years without her understanding heart guiding him through the darkness of his life in the Hyuga compound. He was, in his own way, waking up to life for the first time thanks to the chocolate haired kunoichi.

**Wake me up  
(Wake me up inside)  
I can't wake up  
(Wake me up inside)  
Save me  
(Call my name and save me from the dark)**

**Wake me up  
(Bid my blood to run)  
I can't wake up  
(Before I come undone)  
Save me  
(Save me from the nothing I've become)**

Tenten silently hoped that by helping Neji through his turmoil that he would realize that he needed her just as much as she needed him.

**I've been living a lie  
There's nothing inside  
Bring me to life**

**Frozen inside without your touch  
Without your love, darling  
Only you are the life among the dead**

Neji walked through the compound seeing all their cold stares, and he realized that he used to be the same way. He was frozen just like them. He was emotionless just like them. He was heartless just like them. Now, thanks to Tenten, he felt alive. His burdens could now be shared between the two. Also, he shared hers as well, what kind of man would he be if he asked for help, but did nothing in return? Or at least that is why he thought he listened to her. That's why he wanted to spend more time with her. Right?

**All this time, I can't believe I couldn't see  
Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
Got to open my eyes to everything**

Not even the Byakugan Genius could realize that he was slowly falling for the Weapons Mistress. She was everything he needed. She was his light that woke him from his seemingly eternal slumber. **  
**  
**Without thought, without voice, without a soul  
Don't let me die here  
There must be something more  
Bring me to life**

**Wake me up  
(Wake me up inside)  
I can't wake up  
(Wake me up inside)  
Save me  
(Call my name and save me from the dark)**

"NEJI!" Tenten yelled when she spotted the Hyuga in the village square. "What are you doing here?" Tenten let out a cute smile that Neji tried to ignore lest his stoic façade fade.

"I'm just picking up some ingredients for tonight's dinner. Hinata-sama was going to get them since she was making dinner, but I offered to do it instead. I just wanted to help her." Tenten blushed; she loved that he cared so much for Hinata. She would have to thank Hinata for keeping Neji from becoming like the other Hyugas. Little did Tenten know was that she was the main reason why Neji had become more human lately. She was the reason behind the glimmer in his eyes and the realness in his smile.**  
**  
**Wake me up  
(Bid my blood to run)  
I can't wake up  
(Before I come undone)  
Save me  
(Save me from the nothing I've become)**

**I've been living a lie  
There's nothing inside  
Bring me to life**

Tenten was the reason why Neji Hyuga was brought to life.

* * *

**Me:** This song fic does not really have any fluff in it at all. It is pretty serious except for Gai and Lee, but they needed to be in my Songfic somehow.  
**Lee:** That way we can spread the joy of YOUTHFULNESS! RIGHT GAI-SENSEI!  
**Gai:** That's right my youthful pupil! _(Thumbs up and teeth gleam)  
_**Me:** Oh jeez...  
**Lee:** GAI-SENSEI!  
**Gai:** LEE!  
**Lee:** GAI-SENSEI!  
**Gai:** LEE! _(both hug with sunset in background)  
_**Me:** Seriously what are you two smoking?


	9. Author's Note Please Read

**Dear Readers,**

** Okay so I have had a lot of suggestions on what to do for songfics, and I just wanted to make this author's note so that way noone would think I was ignoring their requests or anything. So this is the order, the people who made the requests, couples, and basic summary of the songs I will be doing for my song fics. **

**Yes, If you have any suggestions or ideas that are not on the list feel free to give them to me; It will just be awhile before I get to them, but I will do them. I'll make another authors note when this list is finished.**

**Also, I am open to doing any couple except yaoi pairings, yuri pairings, any pairings where Hinata and Naruto are not together. The reason being is that I would not be able to do them justice because I don't like them. Don't get me wrong I have nothing against them it is just they are not my cup of tea, so I would most likely make bad SongFics of them.  
I would rather not do them than write bad ones.**

**Oh and one more thing, if you want me to do a song fic about friends or something like that, I will do that. **

**Ok so that is basically it, hope you enjoy the SongFics I have written and hope you look foward to the ones that will be coming up! ;-)**

**Lexar**

**P.S. ****If anyone has a suggestion as to what couple I should use for Kiss a Girl please tell me because I don't know which one to do. **

_**Song Fic Ideas: Underline Means In Progress**_

Don't Matter, Akon: Naruto/Hinata  
~(NaruHinaFanboy)

Love Story, Taylor Swift: Naruto/Hinata  
~(Lilth-Vaan)

A Whole New World, Aladdin: Shikamaru/Temari  
~(feather-dance145)

You're Not Alone, Saosin: Temari/Shikamaru  
~ After Asuma's death (Suggested by Shadw)

It Was You, 12 Stones: Naruto/Hinata  
~Naruto Becomes Hokage and Tells Hinata's his feelings

Stupid Cupid, Mandy Moore: Ino/Sai, Ino/Sasuke  
~Ino thinks about her crushes

Everybody is a Fool, Evanescence: Naruto/Hinata  
~Hinata was always being pushed around by her father, and she changed thanks to Naruto, and her battle against Neji (Lilth-Vaan)

Hero/Heroine, Boys Like Girls: Shikamaru/Ino  
~Shikamaru (POV)

If I Never Knew You, Cheetah Girls: Random  
~Girls talking about their loves

Kiss a Girl, Keith Urban: Any couple would work.  
~(Shadw)

All About Us, T.A.T.U : Naruto/Hinata  
~They are finally together, but the villagers are against it (Shadw)

Away, Breaking Benjamin: Sakura/Sasuke  
~ Set when Sasuke is leaving(Shadw)

Beautiful Soul, Jesse McCartney: Naruto/Hinata  
~(Lilth-Vaan)

**

* * *

**


	10. Don't Matter

**Me: **Okay so I had major writers block for this one, but as you can see that was cured big time. This is my longest songfic so far and I am pretty proud of it.  
**Naruto: **This song fic idea has been brought to you by NaruHinaFanboy!  
**Hinata:**Special thanks to Sexy-Nerd-of-Konoha for helping me decide how to approach this. :-)**

* * *

**

**Don't Matter**

**_By: Akon_**

Naruto nervously held a small box in his hand as he paced his room with his best friend, Sasuke, looking at him in annoyance. "Ugh, Dobe, what is the problem? You call me over and all you have done since I got here was pace the floor! Seriously what the hell is a matter?" Sasuke yelled out in frustration. He had been there for an hour, so his outburst was understandable. Naruto looked at Sasuke with a look that was a mixture of worry and annoyance.

"Well, Teme, I called you over cause I am going to do it." Naruto replied. Naruto clutched the box with more force than before. Sasuke gave Naruto a quizzical look, so Naruto rolled his eyes. "You know what I am talking about."

"No I don't. Doesn't my confused look show that I have no idea what you are talking about?" Sasuke retorted as he pointed towards his face.

"I am gonna ask Hinata to marry me, Teme! That's what I meant!" Naruto yelled in exasperation as he flailed his arms around. Sasuke smiled at his friend. He was truly happy for Naruto. The dobe deserved to be happy. As fast as that smile appeared it disappeared.

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but you do realize that Hiashi is not going to go for this." Sasuke said.

"Yeah I figured, but I think he might have warmed up to me. I mean, Hinata and I have been dating for a year now…" Naruto trailed off, he knew that Hiashi did not want to see Hinata and him together.

**Nobody wanna see us together  
But it don't matter no  
'Cause I got you babe  
Nobody wanna see us together  
But it don't matter no  
'Cause I got you babe**

Naruto was now even more nervous as he approached the Hyuga Compound. He gulped but strode in with an air of confidence that only the son of the Yellow Flash could have. A Branch member that Naruto never saw before escorted him to Hiashi. Naruto was silently praying that Hinata's sweet face would pop out of one of the corners that he passed, but he knew she wouldn't. Today she was out with her team training. He came today because he knew that, but now he wished that she was here holding his hand.

The Branch member left Naruto at Hiashi's study saying that Hiashi would be right with him. Naruto took in his surroundings and sighed. He wanted to run, he really did not want to face Hiashi, but his love for Hinata kept him grounded. He was going to do this, BELIEVE IT!

**Getting nervous, Kit?** The Kyuubi stirred inside Naruto.  
_**Shut the hell up!**_ Naruto retorted. He was not in the mood to deal with the Kyuubi at all. Right now he needed to focus on Hinata, and being with her for the rest of his life. _**Well, that was a good thought.**_ Naruto thought dreamily.

"Hello, Naruto-san." Hiashi greeted seriously when he finally arrived.

"H-hello, Hiashi-sama." Naruto stammered as he was jerked out of his dreaming of a life with Hinata. Hiashi sat across the table from the twenty-year-old Jonin. He poured sake into the cups that were already on the table from one of the Branch members placing them there.

"Well, what did you need to speak with me about?" Hiashi asked although he pretty much figured out what the blonde was going to ask.

"Well, Hiashi-sama, I love your daughter so very much. I love her more than life, and I am not just saying that. I really do mean it, and I will do everything in my power to make her happy. I want to be with her, to ensure her safety, to love her, so I ask you. Can I please marry your daughter?" Naruto looked at Hiashi pleadingly. He truly wanted to be with Hinata. No that's not true, he NEEDED to be with Hinata. She was the only one to truly understand him, and she was the first one to truly love him despite what was inside him. Granted now he had a fan-club ever since he saved Konoha, but they were nothing compared to Hinata.

Hiashi smiled,_** About time the boy asked to marry Hinata. Well, I actually like this boy, so I will give him my blessings. **_Just as Hiashi was about to allow Naruto to marry his daughter, the Hyuga elders barged into the room. "No way are we going to allow the Kyuubi container marry Hinata." An elderly Hyuga declared.

"Yes, Hinata is our heiress, and therefore needs to marry someone worthy of her. This orphaned brat is not worthy to marry the lowest Branch member!" an elderly woman called out. Random voiced began to say things along those lines, and Naruto just stood there and took it. He did not know what to do.

**I say we kill them. They are preventing you from being with Hinata, so let us fight for your right to love shall we?** Kyuubi said temptingly. Naruto could not deny the desire to annihilate everyone in the room ,save for Hiashi since that is Hinata's father, but he would not succumb to the power of the Kyuubi. He would find another way to fight to prove his worth.

**  
'Cause we gon' fight  
Oh yes we gon' fight  
Believe we gon' fight  
We gonna fight  
Fight for our right to love yeah  
Nobody wanna see us together  
But it don't matter no  
'Cause I got you**

Naruto just kept on picturing Hinata in order to calm down before addressing the ignorant buffoons and their mindless drivel. He stared every single one of them down before calmly asking, "What do I have to do to get all of you to approve my marriage proposal to Hinata?"

**  
Nobody wanna see us together  
Nobody thought we'd last forever**

The Hyuga elders looked at each other before one of the elderly men answered. "You will have to past some tests of ours, and if you do then we will accept your proposal as legitimate and allow Hiashi to decide if you can have his daughter. _**There is no way his relationship with Hinata will survive this.**_ All the members thought. "Do you accept?"

"Of course! I will do anything to be with Hinata!" Naruto cried as if they asked the stupidest question in the world.

**  
I feel 'em hopin' and prayin'  
Things between us don't get better**

The rules of the tests were simple: do not tell anyone about the tests, the tests can range from physical, mental, or emotional challenges, Naruto would not know what the test was until after he passed it and above all, the relationship between Hinata and him must still be going strong after the three weeks of testing.

**  
Men steady comin' after you  
Women steady comin' after me  
Seem like everybody wanna go for self  
And don't wanna respect boundaries**

The first test was to see how Naruto would react if a very bodacious girl began heavily flirting with him: Naruto did not even pay attention to the twenty girls the Hyuga clan sent to him. Naruto was too busy getting ready for sharing his life with Hinata (he did not doubt for a second that he was going to lose).

The second test was sending very hot guys after Hinata to see if she was loyal to Naruto and to see how Naruto dealt with jealousy. Hinata was confused by all this upfront attention she was getting from all the men, but she paid no heed. She had a gorgeous boyfriend with sun kissed hair, azure eyes, and a heart of gold. Why would she want anyone other than him? Naruto was having problems with the jealousy thanks to Kyuubi wanting to take down everyone who so much as even looked at Hinata with lust. (Kyuubi was acting up more than he normally did when guys hit on Hinata since it was back to back). All in all, Naruto passed.

As the week came to a close Hinata was getting suspicious about Naruto's behavior. He was acting so different. He was more serious and jumpy as if he was expecting something to happen at any minute. Sometimes Hinata would see Naruto covered in cuts, bruises, and his own blood even when she knew he was not training. (Yes, the tests were brutal and it is only week one).

**  
Tellin' you all those lies  
Just to get on your side  
But I must admit there was a couple secrets  
I held inside  
But just know that I tried  
To always apologize  
And I'ma have you first always in my heart  
To keep you satisfied**

Week two, the Hyuga Elders sent out hired Branch Members to spread rumors about Naruto. All these rumors were only meant for Hinata to hear, so she would start doubting Naruto. Some of the rumors were that he was cheating on Hinata or that he was losing interest in her, but didn't have the heart to break up with her after being together for so long. Hinata's heart was slowly breaking with each new rumor. She did not believe the rumors, but she knew something was bothering Naruto. Every time she asked him about it he would always change the subject or tell her not to worry about it. Naruto had a secret that he was not telling her, and that hurt her. Why didn't he trust her?

What Hinata did not know was that every time she asked Naruto what he was keeping from her, it killed him. Every single fiber of his being (even the Kyuubi) wanted to tell her that he was doing this all for her. He was doing this because she was the most important person in his world. But, he couldn't otherwise; everything that he has done in the last two weeks would be for nothing. He just silently hoped that Hinata would stay with him and trust him until he could tell her.

**  
Got every right to wanna leave  
Got every right to wanna go  
Got every right to hit the road  
And never talk to me no more  
You don't even have to call  
Even check for me at all  
Because the way I been actin' lately  
Has been off the wall  
Especially toward you  
Puttin' girls before you  
And they watchin' everything I been doin'  
Just to hurt you  
Most of it just ain't true  
Ain't true  
And they won't show you  
How much of a queen you are to me  
And why I love you baby**

By week three so many tests were done that Naruto was emotionally, physically, and mentally exhausted. The one thing on his mind was if Hinata was going to leave him. He had been pretty weird the last couple of days. All of his friends were asking him if he was okay. Sakura kept telling him to treat Hinata better for the past three weeks otherwise she would leave him. That idea left killed him. He was working so hard to get them to be together forever; he was not about to lose to the Hyuga elders. He loves Hinata and he was not about to lose. He clenched his hands around the box in his hand. _**I won't lose!**_**  
**

**Oh oh oh oh oh  
'Cause I got you  
'Cause I got you  
Oh  
'Cause I got you babe  
'Cause I got you**

The three weeks were finally over! Naruto was thrilled! He limped over to the Hyuga compound in order to ask Hiashi for his daughter's hand in marriage, yet again. He waited in Hiashi's office, much like he did the first time he came to ask, but what was different this time was that when Hiashi came in so did the elders. Naruto and the Kyuubi growled internally. They had both come to hate the Hyuga council during the three weeks.

"Well, Naruto you passed the tests with flying colors." Hiashi said with a hint of a smile on his face. Truth be told he was silently rooting for the blonde to pass. Hiashi saw how his daughter changed for the better because of this boy, and there was no way he would be the reason for his daughter's unhappiness. Hiashi was about to say that Naruto could marry Hinata, but was cut off by the Hyuga elders.

**Nobody wanna see us together  
But it don't matter no  
'Cause I got you babe  
Nobody wanna see us together  
But it don't matter no  
'Cause I got you babe**

"But you are too late." An elderly woman said. Hiashi and Naruto looked at the woman with confused faces on. "You see, we convinced the Hokage that this marriage would be disastrous if it is allowed. Right now, Lady Hokage will be sending papers that will forbid Naruto and Hinata from ever getting married. 

**'Cause we gon' fight  
Oh yes we gonn' fight  
Believe we gon' fight  
We gonna fight  
Fight for our right to love yeah**

"WHAT!" Naruto yelled at the top of his lungs. Hinata who had been walking through the hallway on her way to leave for training heard Naruto's voice coming from her father's study. _**What could Naruto possibly be doing here?**_ She wondered as she cracked open the door a little to see what was happening. Lucky for her she was not noticed. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU GOT TSUNADAE-SAMA TO FORBID HINATA AND I FROM GETTING MARRIED!?!" Naruto yelled while trying to keep the Kyuubi in check. Hinata was shocked beyond belief.

"Yes, I agree with Naruto-san. This is completely unfair to the boy. You gave him your tests. You abused him physically, mentally, and emotionally! He deserves to marry my daughter, and you all did say that if he passes I get to decide. I decide that Naruto and Hinata can get married." Hiashi bellowed. Hinata was dumbfounded. _**That was why Naruto was being all strange lately…he was trying to get approved by my clan, so he could marry me. All that pain I saw in him was caused because of me…**_Hinata thought as she began to sob. She could bear to have caused Naruto that much pain, and she was so happy that Naruto wanted to marry her. What made her even happier was that her father approved, but those damn elders did not.

**  
Nobody wanna see us together  
But it don't matter no  
'Cause I got you  
Nobody wanna see us together  
But it don't matter no  
'Cause I got you babe  
Nobody wanna see us together**

The messenger from Tsunade arrived with the documents. Naruto was boiling with rage when he saw those papers, and the Kyuubi was coming dangerously close to escaping and killing everyone in the room. The elders all had a smug look on their faces as the opened the documents.**  
**

**But it don't matter no  
'Cause I got you babe  
'Cause we gon' fight  
Oh yes we gon' fight  
Believe we gon' fight  
We gonna fight  
Fight for our right to love yeah  
Nobody wanna see us together  
But it don't matter no**

Naruto was thinking of ways to effectively take out everyone, except Hiashi, without alarming people of what he was doing. There was no way that he was going to lose Hinata to some documents. Hinata held her breath as the documents were being read by each clan member. Hiashi smiled as he read the documents. He cleared his throat before reading the document aloud. "'I, Lady Tsunade, hereby state that based on my understanding is that Naruto Uzumaki completed all the tests the Hyuga Clan gave him in order to prove himself worthy of marrying Hinata Hyuga. I was told to prevent this union, but honestly if the Hyuga Elders do not want their clan heiress to marry my successor, than they are a bunch of idiots. I will not forbid a marriage between two people at all. The decision is up to the parents.' There is more, but this means that Naruto can marry Hinata." Hiashi said. "I give you my blessings." Hiashi said. The Hyuga elders grumbled they were still greatly opposed to the union. Naruto smiled his infamous grin until he felt two slender arms hug him from behind.

"Hinata?" He questioned as he turned to face the woman of his dreams. She smiled with tears streaming down her face. Naruto kiss her tears away and then got down on one knee. He pulled out the little box that was his great source of comfort and goal for the past three weeks. "Hinata Hyuga, will you do me the great honor of marrying me?" Naruto asked as he opened the box to reveal a very elegant diamond ring.

"Yes, of course, Naruto!" She cried with tears of happiness streaming down her cheeks. Naruto picked her up and kissed her passionately. The couple left hand-in-hand out of the Hyuga complex in order to tell everyone of their engagement, and they are ready to start their new lives together.

****

'Cause I got you

**Me: **Alright so I hope you enjoyed this songfic :-)  
**Hinata:** If you want to know whats next please read the author's note to see what is up.  
**Naruto:** Please comment and review!

* * *


	11. Love Story

**Me: **Hiya everyone! Ok so this is my new SongFic! The idea is brought to you by Lilth-Vaan!  
**Hinata:** I see you did a different approach to this one.  
**Me:** Yeah I tried to do like a time line thing, so everyone could see how their relationship develops. hehe  
**Naruto: **Each time skip is five years!  
**Me: **Right so it goes like this. 10 years old-15 years old- 20 years old  
**Hinata:** Now that you got all the info...  
**Naruto:** ENJOY IT!

**

* * *

**

Love Story

**By: Taylor Swift**

The fourth Hokage looked at the mail his wife, Kushina, brought in. It was the usual kind of mail a Hokage gets. The man ruffled his own spiky blonde hair as he tossed the letters of insignificance. He came across an unusual envelope. It was purple and the writing was in beautiful cursive style. Minato opened the envelope, and unfolded the letter to read it.

_Dear Hokage-sama,_

_You and your family are cordially invited to celebrate Hinata Hyuga's tenth birthday party. It will be a formal event, so please dress accordingly. The date for the party is December 27 at 7:00pm to 12:00pm located at the Hyuga Manor. I hope your family can join us on this wondrous occasion._

_Sincerely,  
Hiashi Hyuga_

Minato smiled. A party was exactly what his family needed to relax. "Kushina-koi, want to go to a party this Friday at the Hyuga Manor?" Minato asked all cute like when his wife walked into his office with their son next to her.

"A party at the Hyuga Manor? No thanks it will be really boring , right Naruto?" the red haired blue eyed woman asked the mini version of Minato.

"Yeah, Dad, mom is right! It would be really boring." The mini blonde boy agreed. His azure eyes looked at his father with slight annoyance. _**Sigh. He may look exactly like me, but he acts just like Kushina.**_

"Well for both your information, it is a birthday party for Hinata-chan." Minato retorted with superiority in his tone.

"Wait that cute indigo haired girl?"Kushina asked getting all giddy. She really loved that Hyuga girl. She was different than the other Hyugas. She had a certain warmth in her eyes that Hiashi's deceased wife use to have.

"The very same. Actually, Naruto, she is your age." Minato answered suggestively when he mentioned that the girl was the same age as Naruto. Kushina caught onto what her husband was hinting at. Hinata and Naruto would make and adorable couple when they are older. "So then it is decided. We will go to Hinata's party."

**We were both young when I first saw you  
I close my eyes  
And the flashback starts  
I'm standing there  
On a balcony in summer air**

A very cute girl of around ten stood at the balcony watching the guests arrive at her party. Her father had told her to act urbanely towards the guest. She was after all representing the Hyuga clan, and all of the guests were clan heads with their families. She sighed until her eyes landed on a blonde boy walking towards the house with the Yodaime Hokage. The boy looked very cute. Hinata quickly left the balcony to go greet her guests, and hope that she would get a chance to see the blonde boy again.

See the lights  
See the party, the ball gowns  
I see you make your way through the crowd  
And say hello, little did I know

Naruto wandered from his parents with his best friend, Sasuke Uchiha. The two boys were looking for something to do when he spotted the indigo haired girl his parents were talking about earlier. Naruto stopped in his tracks unable to process anything, but the cute girl standing against the wall talking to whatever adult started a conversation with her. "Hey, Dobe, why did you stop?" Sasuke asked. When his friend made no response he looked over to where his friend stared. "Oi, I get it. Hey, Dobe, just ask her to dance already. This is a ball you know?" Sasuke suggested. His words finally got to Naruto.

"Shut up, Teme! But I think I'll take your idea." Naruto made his way over to the girl. Her lavender eyes spotted him, and she blushed profusely as he approached her. "Hi my name is, Naruto Namikaze, and you must be Hinata right?" The boy shot her his infamous grin.

The ten-year-old Hyuga nodded slowly at his question. "Would you like to dance, Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked as he extended his hand towards her. She looks hesitantly towards him.

"I am not a very good dancer." Hinata managed to say as she slowly looked at the boy's gorgeous blue eyes.

"Hey well that's funny cause neither am I!" The two really hit off that night, and they only danced with each other that entire night.

That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
And I was crying on the staircase  
Begging you please don't go, and I said

It had been five years since Hinata's tenth birthday party. Hinata sat on her bed reading some ninja scrolls because she was currently working on perfecting her Jyuuken style when she heard something against her window. **.** They were soft taps of some sort of small hard object hitting the glass of her window. She slowly made it over to the window to see the love of her life, Naruto, throwing pebbles at her window. She was not surprised it was him because he had been doing this for years now, but every time he did this, it made her smile. She opened her window, and his smile grew wide. He climbed up to her window and sat on the outside of it. "Okay, Hinata-hime, what should we talk about today?"

" I don't know, Naruto-kun, what were we talking about yesterday? We can start with that." Hinata answered as she leaned closer to him so she could whisper to him. Even though they did this every day, her father was not approving on their little meetings.

"NARUTO NAMIKAZE GET AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER! I DO NOT CARE IF YOU ARE THE HOKAGE'S SON; YOU BETTER LEAVE NOW!" Hiashi yelled from the outside her window. _**Father, why can't you leave Naruto and me alone?**_ Hinata thought as she looked sadly at Naruto. His azure eyes looked hurt when he finally looked down at her. Hinata's thoughts began to scream…_**Naruto take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes**_

"Ne, Hinata-chan, meet me at training gardens when everyone is asleep. I'll wait for you there, okay?" Hinata nodded at Naruto as he jumped down from the window. Naruto respectfully bowed at Hiashi while apologizing for disrupting the peace. Naruto took a look back at Hinata before running to the training grounds smiling.

**So I sneak out to the garden to see you  
We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew  
So close your eyes  
Escape this town for a little while**

Hinata stood by her father's closed door to make sure he had fallen asleep; she waited for the sound of his snore before taking off to the training ground to meet Naruto. She snuck past the guards station at the town gate; she was uber glad she had the Byakugan because she was able to effectively slip pass each opening left by the guards. She finally arrived at the training ground where Naruto was patiently waiting for her. A sweet smile, accompanied by a blush, crept across her face. Naruto looked at Hinata, "So, shall we continue talking?"

"Hai, Naruto-kun" When Hinata responded Naruto leaned in close to her and whispered in her ear.

"Hinata-chan, will you be my girlfriend?" Hinata could not trust her voice, so she nodded her head. Naruto threw his arms around her to capture her in a loving hug. Her eyes widen in surprise but then she too wrapped her arms around her new beau.

'Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
But you were everything to me  
I was begging you please don't go and I said

Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes

Hinata sat in front of twelve Hyuga elders; their pupiless eyes scrutinized her. She slightly shuddered under their gaze. "Hinata, we have someone eligible to be your husband." A woman elder told her. Hinata's eyes widened at her statement. She took a couple of seconds to regain her composure before she addressed the woman.

"Well that is great and all, but I am dating Naruto. I have been dating Naruto for five years, and I love him. Why would I drop him for some man I don't even know?" Hinata could see each elder's face getting visibly angered by her comment.

"How dare you question us? We are fully aware of your current relationship with the pathetic nobody, but that relationship will do nothing to advance the Hyuga clan. However if you marry the man we chose for you…" a man began explaining to her, but Hinata would not listen. She shook her head at every word the man said. She stood up with her hands balled up into fists. She was about to yell at them when another female elder spoke up.

"Besides as you said, Naruto and you have been dating for five years. If he truly loved you and wanted to be with you, he would have proposed by now. Which he has not, therefore, he must not be taking your relationship seriously, so why don't you end the relationship and marry the man we have chosen for you." The woman's words cut deep into Hinata's heart. Tears were welling up in her lavender eyes. She needed to get away from them, so she bolted out of the room trying to stop the waterfall of tears streaming down her face. She had only one thought in her mind:_**Naruto save me, they try to tell me how to feel  
This love is difficult, but it's real  
Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess  
It's a love story baby just say yes  
Oh oh**_

Hinata ran past Sakura who tried to stop her to ask her what was wrong, but she kept going. Hinata ran she did not where she was heading, but at this moment it did not matter at all. She just ran.

I got tired of waiting  
Wondering if you were ever coming around  
My faith in you is fading  
When I met you on the outskirts of town, and I said

Hinata fell to the ground tired from running so fast for so long. She looked around to find herself at the training ground where Naruto asked her to be his girlfriend five years ago. The twenty-year-old-Hyuga woman sat on a log and cried for good ten minutes before a thought popped into her head._** Five years is a long time…maybe that woman is right. Maybe I really don't mean anything to Naruto. If I did he should have proposed to me by now, right? I have waited so long…maybe I should not wait anymore. Maybe I should marry that other man.**_ All these thoughts began swimming in her head when she heard a twig break. Her tears stopped as she looked up to see who came to the area.

"Hinata-chan, Sakura said she saw you really upset. What's wrong, Hinata-chan? Please tell me." Naruto said as he came over to his girlfriend. He held her tightly and let her cry a little more into his shoulder. When she stopped crying, Hinata pulled herself away from him. Naruto looked at the woman he loved more than anything and repeated his question. "Hinata-chan, what is wrong?" Hinata looked into the azure eyes filled with concern before telling him what is on her heart.

Naruto, save me I've been feeling so alone  
I keep waiting for you but you never come  
Is this in my head? I don't know what to think..

Naruto put a finger on Hinata's lips silencing her. He then stood up in front of her. Then..**  
He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring **

And said, marry me, Hinata,  
You'll never have to be alone  
I love you and that's all I really know  
I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress  
It's a love story baby just say yes

Hinata looked at the diamond ring her Naruto held out to her. Tears of joy began to come down her face as she nodded unable to speak due being choked up. Naruto smiled and slipped the ring on her left ring finger and kissed her. "Sorry, I would have asked you sooner, but I did not have the money to get you the ring you deserved. He he , these things are expensive." Naruto said as he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. Hinata smiled.

"I love you, Naruto."

"I love you too, Hinata."

**Oh, oh, oh, oh  
'Cause we were both**** young when I first saw you**

* * *

**Me:** Well that is it. I kinda like how it came out :-)  
**Naruto:** The next songfic is A Whole New World, Aladdin: Shikamaru/Temari  
**Hinata: **Requested by feather-dance145  
**Me: **So look forward to it, but in the meantime comment and review!


	12. A Whole New World

**Me: **hey I am back with an all new songfic!  
**Temari: **This songfic request was brought to you by **feather-dance145**.  
**Me: **So sorry it took so long for me to finally write it! *bows in apology*  
**Shikamaru: **Troublesome...and the winner of the songfic idea contest is...  
**Me: **DRUMROLL PLEASE!  
**Naruto plays the drumroll  
Shikamaru: **the winner is **Lovetoanime**.  
**Me: **Congratulations! I really loved your idea, and I hope I did it justice! I also would like to thank everyone for all their ideas that they sent me. They were all wonderful and I would have loved to use them all, but I could only pick one.  
**Temari: **Now on with the songfic!

**_

* * *

_**

A Whole New World

_From Disney's Aladdin_

The blonde sand shinobi began her walk down Konoha as usual during this time of the year. Chuunin exams were just around the corner, and being the Suna ambassador, it was part of her job to work with a certain lazy Konoha shinobi to get everything set up for this year. The only difference this year is that Gaara decided to join her because he had some business to discuss with Tsunade. Temari smiled as she approached the park where her partner in planning was lazily looking up at the passing clouds with his arms tucked behind his head. On closer inspection, Temari could see that the pineapple head ninja was indeed asleep under the fluffy white clouds. Temari sat next to him and just watched him sleep. Her teal eyes watched with fascination as the chest of the Jonin rose and fell. She turned her head to watch the clouds pass by in the clear blue sky. _**I wonder why he always sleeps. I know he is lazy, but he can't be that lazy; can he?**_ She thought.

"I am surprised." A male voice groggily said with a lazy undertone to it. Temari turned to see the Jonin next to her. His clothing choice had not changed since he was sixteen, but he definitely looked older and more mature…_**and sexier**_. Temari mentally shook that last thought away.

"What are you so surprised about?" She said in her normal teasing tone. Shikamaru just let out a sigh.

"You normally wake me up, and tell me that we have to get to work." He replied looking at her.

"Well maybe today I decided to give you a little break." Temari replied with a smirk on her face. She leaned in and kissed the Leaf shinobi on the lips. "Good morning."

"Troublesome." Shikamaru answered with a happy smirk on his face. Yes, the two of them have been dating in secret for about two years now. Only few people knew about their relationship, and they would like to keep it that way for now. Obviously Team Asuma knew, nothing gets past Ino and of course she had to tell Choji about it. Naruto found out completely by accident; apparently, training ground 45 was not as abandoned as Shikamaru had once thought. Since Naruto knew, Hinata knew as well. You see the day Naruto went to training ground 45, he brought his fiancé, Hinata, with him to help him with his chakra control, and of course they both saw Shikamaru and Temari in a make-out session. All of those people swore not to say a word, and so far they had kept their promise.

Why keep everything a secret? Well, if too many people knew it could be…a drag.

"Shall we begin planning the Chuunin exams?" Temari asked sweetly. Shikamaru sighed.

"Alright let's get this over with."

"So we can make out?"

"Troublesome woman."

The red head Kazekage was leaving the Hokage building with a small smile on his usually stoic face. Tsunade just told him that Naruto was going to be her successor, and Gaara could not have agreed more on her choice. Tsunade simply called him in for backup to get the council members to agree to her request, and Gaara was more than happy to oblige. After an hour or so of stating his opinion on why he agreed with Tsunade's choice of Rokudaime, the council gave in. It was unanimously decided that the blonde ninja would be the next Hokage. Gaara decided to go find the hyper-active blonde to congratulate him on finally achieving his dream. Gaara looked down the road and saw the blonde walk into the Yamanaka's flower shop, so the sand user decided to go in as well. "Hello, Naruto." Gaara greeted. Naruto spun his attention from Ino, who was helping him pick out flowers, to the Kazekage.

"Hey, Gaara! What brings you here to Konoha? I thought only Temari comes around this time of year." Naruto asked.

"She normally does, but Tsunade wanted to get my opinion on something to help persuade the council to see things her way." Gaara answered with his usual emotionless expression. Naruto raised an eyebrow in confusion. _**What could Baa-chan be doing?**_

"Okay, Naruto, focus here for a second." Ino spoke up to get Naruto's attention. "Okay, so what flowers do you want?"

"I don't know…what do you think I should get Hinata?" Naruto asked the blonde. Gaara walked up to Naruto to see what flowers he would end up getting.

"Oh! I know the perfect bouquet to get her hold on."Ino went into the back and picked out a bouquet that consisted of lavender roses and blue hyacinths. "Okay, so the lavender roses mean 'our love is pure' and blue hyacinths mean 'our love is constant' or 'I'll always be here.' So what do you think?"

"Perfect thanks, Ino." Naruto took out his money to pay the blonde girl for the beautiful bouquet. "So, what did Baa-chan need you opinion on, Gaara?" Naruto asked as he took the bouquet and walked out of the flower shop with Gaara.

"She wanted my opinion on who should be the future Hokage." Gaara answered mentally smiling. The blonde Jonin sensei tensed, and slowly turned to face the Kazekage with blatant curiosity in his eyes. "Congratulations, Naruto Uzumaki, you are the next Hokage." Naruto smiled so brightly.

"I have to go and tell Hinata-chan right now! Thanks, Gaara! I'm the Rokudaime Hokage! HELL YES!" Naruto dashed towards the Hyuga compound at such a rate that it would make Lee and Guy proud about his youthful display of youthfulness. Gaara smiled softly and walked towards the park. He decided a nice stroll before meeting with Temari would do him some good.

"Alright, so we have decided that we will get Morino Ibiki to do the information gathering exam, Might Guy to do the survival test, and Shizune the proctor for the tournament." Temari recapped. Shikamaru simply nodded in agreement. "Okay well we are done with assigning positions, so we can take a break." Temari said. Shikamaru took this as his cue to move in a little closer. His brown eyes looked her over as if soaking her in, and then he planted his lips on hers. Temari smiled as she molded her lips to match his. She put her arms around his neck, and he wrapped his arms around her waist, in order to bring her closer to himself. Just as their make-session was going to get intense, Gaara walked by and saw the two of them.

"What is going on?" Gaara asked angrily which caused Temari and Shikamaru to jump out each other's hold. Gaara tried to keep his stoic facial expression intact, but he was failing miserably. "Well, are you going to tell me?" Temari gave Shikamaru a wary look. The lazy shinobi stood up from his sitting position to properly talk to the Kazekage.

"Well, Kazekage-sama, Temari and I have been dating for awhile, and we are only doing what normal couples do when they want to show their feelings." Shikamaru answered with his usual tone; although his brown eyes held determination, and were bereft of fear of the powerful Gaara. Gaara visibly calmed down, but his eyes still held anger towards the couple.

"Temari, come with me. We are leaving right now." Gaara commanded with finality in his voice that no one in their right mind (except for possibly Naruto) would argue with. Temari looked at Shikamaru with sadness in her eyes, but she follows her brother to their hotel room. Later that night Temari sat near the windowsill thinking about her lazy lover. She let out a longing sigh as she stood up to go to bed. Tomorrow she would leave for Suna, and never see Shikamaru again. There was a knock on her door, so she slowly made her way to the door and opened it.

"Hello, Temari-san, I heard about what happened. I am truly sorry about everything." A girl with long indigo tresses that framed her pale face, and brought out her gorgeous lavender eyes that put the moon to shame said with a small smile of comfort on her face.

"Hello, Hinata-san, and thank-you for your concern. I am fine, but may I ask what are you doing here?" Temari asked with her teal eyes looking at the girl intently.

"Well, Shikamaru-kun, asked Naruto-kun to deliver something to you since he is forbidden to see you. Naruto-kun asked me to deliver it to you while he tried to calm down Gaara, but Gaara is barely listening to Naruto-kun. Anyway, here you go. I should get back to Naruto-kun before the two of them get on each others' nerves with their stubbornness." Hinata answered sweetly as she handed Temari a small jewelry box with a note.

"Thank-you, Hinata-san." Temari thanked with sincerity. Hinata nodded as she walked towards her fiancé who was now trying very hard not to yell at Gaara for acting like a child about this. The sand kunoichi closed the door and sat on her bed. She opened the note and began reading its contents.

_Dear Temari,_

_I tried to personally deliver this gift to you, but your brother has guards around the whole perimeter blocking any entry on my part. Troublesome. _

_I asked Naruto to give this to you, but I am sure he probably passed the job to Hinata, so he could try to talk some sense into Gaara. What a drag._

_More importantly, inside the box is a locket; if you still love me, if you still believe that one day we will be together, and if you feel lonely just open the locket, apply a little chakra, and go to sleep. It will take you to a whole new world._

_Love,_

_Shikamaru_

Temari smiled lovingly as she opened the box. She held out the locket. It is a beautiful silver cloud on a fine sliver chain. She clasped it around her neck and rubbed the cloud lovingly and she drifted to sleep.

Two weeks passed since she last saw Shikamaru, and each of those weeks were filled with arguing with her brother Gaara about letting her see Shikamaru. Naruto was able to convince Gaara to still allow her to work with Shikamaru with the Chuunin exams, but they had already finished all the work they needed to do together, so she would not see him for another two months when it was time for the Chuunin exams! Gaara would not budge, and that frustrated Temari to no end. One night she ran to her room angrily, and threw herself onto her bed in frustration. She subconsciously began rubbing the locket Shikamaru gave her for comfort as she chewed on her lower lip. She was lonely, and she desperately wanted to see Shikamaru. She eventually realized that she was rubbing the locket he gave her, and decided to try out what he said in the note to do. She opened the locket, applied some chakra, closed the locket, and went to sleep.

She opened her eyes, but she was not in her room, she was not even in Suna! She was in an unknown place, but she got this warm feeling in her stomach. Wherever she was, she liked it. It was a beautiful place that kind of reminded her of Shikamaru's description of the Nara Forest, except it looked more fairytale like. She smiled as she began to explore, but all of a sudden a voice began singing.

**(Shikamaru)I can show you the world**

**Shining, shimmering, splendid**

**Tell me, princess, now when did**

**You last let your heart decide?**

Temari turned to find the voice, but she felt to hands that she knew all too well cover her eyes. She let out a small giggle as she sighed contently.

**I can open your eyes**

**Take you wonder by wonder**

**Over, sideways and under**

**On a magic carpet ride**

Shikamaru removed his hands from Temari's eyes and led her onto a magic carpet. The magic carpet was made of earthly colors, and had the Nara symbol over a silver cloud in the center of it. Temari and Shikamaru sat on the carpet as the magic carpet took them for a ride. Shikamaru wrapped his arm around Temari's waist, and Temari snuggled closer to him.

**A whole new world**

**A new fantastic point of view**

**No one to tell us no**

**Or where to go**

**Or say we're only dreaming**

Temari smiled at Shikamaru as he continued to sing; it brought her endless joy that they were together, and even though they were on a magic carpet she really did not care if it was illogical. She could fly around on a giant fan, so why can't they fly around on a carpet? Gaara and his commands to leave Shikamaru and to never see him again were far behind them, and the couple were completely happy.

**(Temari)A whole new world**

**A dazzling place I never knew**

**But when I'm way up here**

**It's crystal clear**

**That now I'm in a whole new world with you**

**(Shikamaru)Now I'm in a whole new world with you**

The magic carpet took them higher into the sky where Temari could actually touch the clouds that her boyfriend always stared at.

**(Temari)Unbelievable sights**

**Indescribable feeling**

**Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling**

**Through an endless diamond sky**

She smiled happily as the carpet took a turn downward towards a part of the forest where a beautiful cascading waterfall and where thousands of fireflies gave the area a romantic and incredible feel.

**(Temari)A whole new world**

**(Shikamaru)Don't you dare close your eyes**

**(Temari)A hundred thousand things to see**

**(Shikamaru)Hold your breath - it gets better**

Shikamaru turned the carpet towards a town that Temari had not noticed earlier. The town lights were amazing, and beautiful. The town was full of life, and it looked similar to Konoha, yet it felt like it was straight out of a story book. After they flew over the town, Shikamaru made the magic carpet disappear and he held onto Temari bridal style as they landed on top of the tree below them. The couple began jumping from tree to tree hand in hand. Eventually they came to the last tree that looked over a cliff.

"Shika! There are no more trees to jump to!"

"What was that Tem?"

"Shika! Don't play games with me...Shika, stop we're gonna fall!"

Temari braced herself for the impact of the ground that was surely to come, but she felt Shikamaru grab her waist and whisper into her ear. "I'll never let you fall." His whisper sent chills down Temari's spine, but soon she felt herself land on the magic carpet they were riding on previously.

"Wait, this thing disappeared earlier. How is it back without you making any hand signs?" Temari asked. Shikamaru laughed.

"Tem, we are in a dream world." He answered with a playful tone. Temari smiled and pushed herself closer to Shikamaru. _**Then I don't want this dream to end.**_ Temari thought as Shikamaru held her closer to him.

**(Temari)I'm like a shooting star**

**I've come so far**

**I can't go back to where I used to be**

**(Shikamaru)A whole new world**

Temari did not want to go back to a world where she could not be with the one person she loved more than anything. It was so lonely, and there was nothing she could do to try to convince Gaara to let the couple be together in peace. Shikamaru held her tighter.

**(Temari)Every turn a surprise**

**(Shikamaru)With new horizons to pursue**

**(Temari)Every moment red-letter**

**(Both)I'll chase them anywhere**

**There's time to spare**

**Let me share this whole new world with you**

"Shika, I love you so much! I really want my brother to approve of us being together." Temari said as she kissed Shikamaru.

"Troublesome. I love you too Tem, and don't worry. We will always have this place."

**(Shikamaru)A whole new world**

**(Temari)A whole new world**

**(Shikamaru)That's where we'll be**

**(Temari)That's where we'll be**

**(Shikamaru)A thrilling chase**

**(Temari)A wondrous place**

**(Both)For you and me**

The carpet lands at the place where Temari first entered the dream world. Shikamaru pulled her into a kiss when they got off the magic carpet that took them to so many wondrous places.

"Goodbye, Tem, I'll see you next time." Shikamaru said as he began to walk away.

"Wait, Shika?"

"Yes, Tem?" He stops walking.

"Ummm...Where did you learn that jutsu?"

"Heh, clan secret. Why do you think I always sleep?"

"So...you sleep, because of this? And I always thought you were lazy?" She  
said smirking.

"And I thought you were troublesome...which you are. But, that's why I love  
you." He kept walking until she stopped him, again.

"What if...Gaara says no. You know, about us being together?"

"Heh, than that's a minor setback, but not even your brother  
can keep me from you."

"Yeah, you're right! Who needs his opinion, anyways? We have this wondrous  
place!"

"Yeah, good morning Tem. See ya tomorrow night, same time, same  
place!" And with that he left.

"Or course." Temari said to herself after she was woke up to the sunbeams from the dessert sun landing on her face. She stretched the sleep out of her limbs, and got dressed for the day. She went downstairs to see her two brothers already eating their breakfast, so she pulled a chair next to them to begin eating her own.

"Temari." Gaara began in a monotone voice that caught Temari's attention. "I was wrong." Kankuro looked like he was just about to choke on the food he just put in his mouth, and Temari looked at her youngest brother confused.

"Gaara admitting he is wrong? Has the world come to an end?" Kankuro asked with playful seriousness.

"Kankuro, shut up. Wrong about what, Gaara?" Temari asked. Gaara shifted uncomfortably, but turned to face his sister.

"I was wrong about the Nara. Naruto has been updating me on all the things the Nara boy has done to prove that he would do anything for you. Naruto also explained to me what that locket he gave you does, so I decided that I will support your decision to date or do whatever you want with the Nara." Gaara said. Temari would have jumped for joy if it was not completely out of her character to do so. She smiled and gave Gaara a sisterly peck on the cheek. Gaara looked stunned for a few seconds, but regained himself. "Well, I am going back to Konoha later this week for Naruto's inauguration as Hokage, so would you like to accompany me there?"

"Of course, Gaara, and thank-you."Temari answered with a smile on her face. She could not wait for tonight when she could tell Shikamaru that they could see each other freely again.

Shikamaru lay on the grass looking up at the passing clouds with a smile on his face. Naruto and Choji approached him with curiosity on their faces. "So did your locket jutsu work?" Choji asked his best friend. Shikamaru sat up and looked at the two ninjas that stood there waiting for his answer.

"Yes, it did." Shikamaru answered.

"That's so cool! Shikamaru, you got to teach me that jutsu!" Naruto excitedly begged. Shikamaru smiled.

"Troublesome." He was not going to teach Naruto that jutsu, that place was for Temari and him alone. With that the lazy leaf shinobi turned to watch the clouds again with a happy look on his usually lazy face.

* * *

**Me: **I hope you all enjoyed reading this! Congrats again to Lovetoanime for winning the contest!  
**Naruto:** Yup! Now the next songfic is "It Was You" by 12 Stones.  
**Hinata: **With the couple of Me and Naruto-kun.  
**Me: **I hope you look foward to it :D


	13. It Was You

**_It Was You_**

**_By: 12 Stones_**

The blonde ninja that Konoha has come to love paced the Hokage office nervously. He ruffled his own blonde hair in a nervous fashion. He looked towards the door when he heard someone turn the doorknob. In walked the former Hokage, Tsunade. She really hadn't aged t all like Naruto had. Naruto was older, her grew into a fine man, as Tsunade would say. Tsunade smiled at the twenty-three year old Jonin with a warm smile.

"Oi, Rokudaime, what you nervous for? This is everything you have ever wanted right?" Tsunade asked as she walked up to Naruto. Naruto laughed sheepishly as he scratched his cheek.

"It is, but…" Naruto trailed off, and Tsunade studied the boy with a serious face. "Is she here?"

"Sorry, Naruto. I have two ANBU right now at the front gates looking for her, but her team has not come in yet. Don't' worry, knowing her, she would never miss your Hokage ceremony! Just have a little faith, okay?" Tsunade comforted the future Rokudaime.

" I do…it's just…she has always been there for me, and it would feel so wrong becoming Hokage without her there by my side. You know?" Naruto admitted. Tsunade put a comforting hand on his shoulder. She knew exactly what he meant.

"You know, when I became Hokage, I did not think I could do it without Dan." Tsunade began. Naruto looked at her with his jaw slacked slightly. "So, I wrote a letter to him telling him how he impacted me, and how now I could be Hokage. You have not lost her like I lost Dan, but that doesn't mean you can't write a letter to her." Naruto nodded as he went to go sit at the Hokage desk, and he pulled out a pen and paper and began to write. "I'll try to stall the ceremony until she gets here, but I can't promise it will work for long."

"Thank-you, Baa-chan." Naruto thanked as he smiled a soft sincere smile. Tsunade returned the same smile and walked out the door leaving the blonde to write.

**It was you  
That showed me who I am  
And taught me how to stand  
For what I know is real**

_Dear Hinata-hime,_

_I really don't know what to write to you, but I guess I should first give you the setting of what's going on. Well, I'm right now in Baa-chan's office waiting for the ceremony to start, so I can officially be the Rokudaime! Dattebayo! I knew I could do it! Hehe but you probably knew more than anyone that I would be able to do it. You see so much potential in me that I, nor anyone else, could see. You showed me, in your cute shy way, what I could be. And for that, I thank-you._

**I was sick of all the pain**  
**Tired of all the shame that I felt  
But you showed me a way  
To never have a doubt  
And always to believe in myself  
Now I see**

_When I was young, no one wanted anything to do with me, and it hurt. People would send me evil and deadly glares, and I had no idea why. I never told anyone this, but you were the only person my age who did not do that. When you looked at me…I felt human…like I was worth something. Because of your look, I was able to start having confidence with myself, and I began to feel the need to prove myself; to prove that I was better than some demon that the villagers would beat on. Better than some orphan who no one even bothered with._

**It was you  
That showed me who I am  
And taught me how to stand  
For what I know is real**

"Don't worry, Hinata! We will make it in time for Naruto's ceremony! Right, Akamaru?" a twenty-three year old Kiba asked as he rode on Akamaru through the tops of trees in a mad dash back to Konoha from a long mission that should have ended two days ago.

"Woof!" Akamaru barked in agreement. Hinata sighed. She knew they were trying to make her feel better. It was not their fault that the leader of the band of renegades that they were tracking, so they could send their location to Tsunade, so she could send some ANBU to assassinate him, was able to sense them with some sort of kekkei genkai. The former Team Kurenai were forced to engage the enemy, and that put them days behind, but the ANBU do not need to worry about their part of the mission anymore. Shino looked over at Hinata who was visibly distressed about being late to her boyfriend's ceremony.

"Kiba is correct, Hinata. There is no possible way for us to miss the ceremony." Shino added to assure Hinata. Hinata smiled warily.

"Thank-you, Shino-kun, Kiba-kun, and Akamaru-kun." Hinata said as she doubled her speed, and the rest of her team did the same.

**Now I'm breathing for the first time  
And I'm leaving, all this behind  
I've become, what I am because of you  
It was you**

The future Rokudaime shook his hand due to the fact that it was getting writers cramps. He smiled at what he wrote so far. He never told anyone half of the things on the letter. He was definitely going to give this to Hinata as a thank-you for always being there for him, and for believing in him when others did not. It was not the only thing he wanted to give her either. He pulled out a small black box and smiled. _**Now all she needs to do is say yes. God, I hope she says yes.**_ Naruto thought as he put the box in his jacket pocket. He looked at himself in the mirror; he looked so much like his father right now. He wore his jacket over the normal Jonin attire, but Naruto could never be without orange in his clothes, so the Jonin jacket was opened and the black shirt that was underneath had a orange swirl. He smiled as he picked up the pen and continued to write his letter.

**I'm so sorry 'bout the ways  
But I can't take away my past  
But you love me anyway**

_Hinata, do you remember the day I told you about the Kyuubi? Well, I do. I can't tell you how nervous I was to tell you about it. You see, at that time I was beginning to fall for you, and I could not imagine what I would do if you began to hate me for it. I tried to tell myself that my feelings for you were a silly crush and if you hated me it did not matter because I have dealt with hate for sixteen years, so what's another person hating me going to do? But, I can't even tell you how wrong I was. _

_I remember that after I told you about the Kyuubi, that I began apologizing to you. For, some reason I believed that maybe you would not hate me if I apologized to me, but I will never forget what you said to me. _

"_Naruto-kun, stop apologizing. I could never hate you for something you had no control over. You did not ask for the Kyuubi to be put inside you, and even if you had, you are still Naruto-kun."_

_I can't even begin to explain how happy you made me when you said that! I felt like I could do anything, and it was at that moment, I knew for sure that I love you._

**  
And now I wanna do  
Everything for you that I can  
Even though it won't erase  
The foolish things that I've done  
Things that blinded me  
But now I see**

_I know this topic is always a little sensitive for you, but I feel like I need to come clean. I feel so stupid for chasing after Sakura for so many years, and being blinded by her. I missed the one girl that can make me happy, and the only girl that could have such a hold on me. Hinata-hime, I am so sorry for being so blind and stupid. While I was wasting my time chasing Sakura, who was never going to make me feel the way you do, I losing all the time I could have spent with you. I also need to say sorry for hurting you while I was chasing her. I never knew you liked me back then (now that I know, it would have made me feel a whole lot better. I was beginning to think you were allergic to me). All now that I want to do is make up for all those lost years, and ll the time I hurt you by chasing Sakura. I will do everything in my power to make sure you are always happy and smiling, and that is a promise. You know that Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze never goes back on his promises! Dattebayo!_

**It was you  
That showed me who I am  
And taught me how to stand  
For what I know is real**

Now I'm breathing for the first time  
And I'm leaving, all this behind  
And taught me how to stand  
For what I know is real

Hinata could barely make out the outline of the gates of Konoha with her Byakugan, but she was so happy to be almost home. Kiba and Akamaru already picked up the scent from Konoha, and were charging full force towards the gates. "What is wrong, Shino-kun?" Hinata asked concerned by the slight change in posture of her teammate.

"It seems that Kazekage Gaara has already arrived at the ceremony, and they are about to commence the ceremony being that he is the last of the Kages to arrive." Shino answered as he deciphered what his bug spy reported.

"Oh great, that Baka could not have arrived a little later!" Kiba groaned out loud.

"Kiba-kun, it is rude to call the Kazekage a baka." Hinata sternly reprimanded her teammate which made him chuckle. Hinata looked towards the gates with a look of determination; she would not miss the man she loves big day. The day his life-long dream finally becomes a reality.

"Wow, Hinata, slow down! You could really hurt yourself going at the rate you're going. Oi! OI!" Kiba yelled after his teammate who took the lead by ten kilometers at least.

**So how can I make this up to you  
I'll fight and I'll push and I'll strive  
Now that I'm living my life for you  
I'll fight and I'll push and I'll strive  
Can't you see?**

_I will do whatever it takes to make up for all my mistakes, and not only will I be the best Hokage anyone has ever known, but I will best that I can be for you. I will fight for you, I will protect you, I will love you, and I will sacrifice for you. Hell, if you wanted me to give up my position as Hokage, I would do it in heartbeat. Though I don't see why you would want me too…I mean wouldn't it be awesome when girls swoon over me and say, "Oh, Hokage-sama is so hot! I wish he was mine." You could be like, "Too bad suckers he is mine. ALL mine!" Hehe, well you probably wouldn't say it like that, but it is true though. I am ALL yours and only yours. _

**It was you  
That showed me who I am  
And taught me how to stand  
For what I know is real**

_Anyway, Tsunade is banging at the door to tell me the ceremony is starting. I hope you came back from your mission by now. Safe and sound. If you haven't my first act as Hokage will be to send Baa-chan to Ibiki for some torture. Okay, maybe not…I think Anko would probably be a better choice for torture than Ibiki._

_I guess I'll wrap this letter up, and I hope you can see how much I love you, how much you mean to me, and how much I owe you for just being amazing. Remind me to thank your father for having a daughter like you. _

_Love,_

_Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze  
The Rokudaime of Konohagakure _

**Now I'm breathing for the first time  
And I'm leaving, all this behind  
I've become, what I am because of you  
It was you**

"Did you finish the letter?" Tsunade asked as she walked into the office.

"As far as I am going to get, so is she back yet?" Naruto asked. Tsunade's facial expression changed from happy to worry. Naruto did not like that one bit. "Baa-chan?"

"She did arrive, only moments ago." Tsunade answered.

"So…what's the problem?" Naruto asked scared for the answer.

"She was rushed to the hospital. I do not know her condition; all I know is that she is there." Tsunade stated. Naruto's eyes widened in fear, but he bolted out of the room and rushed to the hospital as fast as he possibly could. _**Hinata please be okay! I need you!**_

**I can see the writing on the wall  
As time begins to crawl away from me  
And I've become what I am  
Because of you  
It was you**

"Ah, Naruto-dono, I thought you would be at the ceremony right now getting inaugurated." The receptionist said when she saw an out of breath Naruto arrive at her desk.

"I will be in a moment; I just need to see Hinata Hyuga. Which one is her room?" Naruto answered when he caught his breath. He could not remember the last time he ran so fast. It was times like these he wished that he perfected his father's technique.

"Down this hall and the first one on the left." The woman pointed the hall and watched as Naruto sprinted to Hinata's room.

"Hinata-hime?" Naruto asked as he bursted into the room with concern evident in his voice and face.

"Naruto-kun, I'm alright." Hinata weakly said as she slowly started to sit up on her hospital bed. Naruto ran over to her and hugged her tightly as if he let go she would slip away.

"Do you have any idea how badly you scared me? When Baa-chan told me they brought you into the hospital, I was thinking worst-case –scenario things! What exactly did you do to get into the hospital?" Naruto asked as he pulled out of the hug, but kept his arm around the blushing girl's waist.

"I apparently overworked my body." Hinata said hoping he would not ask…

"How?"

"Well, I was w-worried that I wouldn't make it f-for your ceremony, and I just have to be there to see you dream finally come true, so I pushed my body to go faster so I could get her. Apparently it was not a good idea to do that after assassinating a rogue group of ninjas." Hinata sheepishly said. She looked up to Naruto who looked furious. "Naruto-kun?"

"Don't you EVER do that again! I would rather you miss my ceremony than practically kill yourself to make it here on time!" Naruto yelled but began to calm down when he saw Hinata hand her head in shame. "Look, I'm sorry. It's just…I love you Hinata-hime, and if you get hurt or anything…I tend to well freak out. You mean the world to me…no wait…you are my world, so please be more careful."

"Hai, Naruto-kun." Hinata smiled as she snuggled her head in the crook of Naruto neck.

"Actually, I have something for you." Naruto pulled out the letter that he wrote minutes before. "Baa-chan gave me the idea to do it…I hope you like it. I don't think I was able to express myself very well though." Naruto admitted sheepishly. Hinata began to read the letter, and slowly tears began to form in her eyes. _**Naruto-kun, is opening up his heart to me…**_

She was at the end of the letter, and about to give it back to him when she noticed something at the bottom of the letter that she missed.

_P.S. How do you feel about marriage?_

Hinata's right hand flew to her mouth as tears began to flow even more freely from her eyes. She looked at Naruto, who had already slipped onto the floor in a kneeling position holding out a small black box with a beautiful diamond ring in it. "I was planning to ask you after I officially became Hokage, but I decided why not now? So, Hinata Hyuga, will you marry me?"

"Yes, yes a thousand times yes!" She yelled with tears of joy. Naruto beamed as he put the ring on his fiancé. He looked up at her, and saw her leaning in to kiss him. He gladly returned the kiss with as much love as he could. "Wait…you said you were planning on asking me after the ceremony right?"

"Yup."

"So that means the ceremony has not started yet?"

"Right on."

"EH? NARUTO YOU ARE MAKING ALL THOSE PEOPLE WAIT?"

"You are more important." Hinata blushed at this. "Now, come on, Fiancé, it is time I go and officially become Hokage. Plus now I get to tell everyone we are engaged in my speech." Naruto bragged with a foxy grin on his face as he picked Hinata up bridal style. Hinata smiled as she kissed him again. She could not resist his foxy grin no matter how hard she tried.

"Let's go see your dream come true, Fiancé." Hinata replied, liking the sound of fiancé on her tongue.

"It already has." He said as he kissed her again, "It already has."

* * *

**Me: **BEHOLD THE FLUFFY GOODNESS!  
**Hinata:** *sighs in a dreamy way*  
**Sakura:** Naruto you better be like that in the manga! *hit him on the head*  
**Naruto:** Ow, Sakura-chan! No worries, I'm sure Kishi will make me like that! I love Hinata!  
**Me: **Ah young love...anyway, I hope you like this one cause let me tell you...It did not come out the way I planned. The letter idea and Hinata getting into the hospital were totally spur of the moment, but I like it this way though.  
**Shikamaru: **Anyway the next one will be a ShikaTema songfic...and please review this one...troublesome


End file.
